The Agency
by MissKatt18
Summary: During the modern age where youkai are forced to fall into the repetitive routine of human lives, an establishment is created to ensure they do not go "Rogue". If they do, a youkai and miko pair are sent to subdue the youkai one way or another.
1. StirCrazy

**A/N: Alright, he is the new story I promised all of you! Thank you, my friend Theia, for listening to me babble about this story as it attacked me with plunnies :3**

**-MissKatt**

**DISCLAIMER: All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!**

_**The Agency**_

_**By MissKatt**_

Prologue: Stir-crazy

The old flea youkai looked through the glass window of his personal office. He just had a call come in and already his units were filing out, hurrying to the scene where the supposed rogue youkai was. This youkai, hanyou, rather, was the one they had been hunting for a year now: Naraku. He had slowly started to become more and more of an issue and harder and harder to find. This was the break they all had been waiting for so he sent all of his employees on the mission.

All ventured out, except for two.

Sango was his number one researcher and dialer. She kept in contact with his associates while they were out, providing any information they needed as they carried out the plan. She was a strong woman, even for a human, but she only went on calls when it was absolutely necessary. She was needed more in the office than anything.

The other employee was Sesshoumaru. To put it simply: he was his absolute _best_. He was strong, confident, fast, and could remain calm in any situation. Myouga knew Sesshoumaru could do more damage than Inuyasha and Kouga combined, but he just could not send the inuyoukai out onto the field without his counterpart. It was too risky. Plus, that was the one condition set by the Youkai Court and the Human Government for his agency to exist.

His company was created by him, Taisho Touga, and Shikon Midoriko. They had started to come together when Touga noticed many youkai becoming mad with hiding their power and having to succumb to the daily lives of being 'human'. When they gave into the evil within their hearts and began to lash out against the conformity of human practices, they were labeled as 'Rogue'. He, Touga, and Midoriko had taken it upon themselves to 'subdue' these youkai. Realizing there were more than just the three of them could handle, they had the idea to create an establishment in which the employees would rid Japan of rogue youkai.

For the longest time, the Human Government and the Youkai Court fought against the idea greatly for their own issues. The Youkai Court believed it was wrong for youkai to wipe out their brethren and allies, let along let a miko help with it. The Human Government, however, was too fearful that the agency would corrupt itself and the youkai would become too confident and begin to use their power for evil. Touga, the most confident and persuasive talker, suggested the law of the establishment which was still in effect to this day:

A youkai could not go out on a field mission without a miko partner. The evil of the youkai plus the purity of the miko balanced each other out, creating a sense of unity and stability. Once a miko and a youkai were paired together, they each received a token to link each other together to ensure the other would not get out of control.

Myouga and Midoriko had agreed hastily, having no issue with the condition. With more persuasion from Touga, the two power houses agreed. And thus, so far, in his office, there hadn't been too much of an uproar about the policy. They knew, as soon as they entered the agency, that the pairing was the number one rule.

However, the Human Government was running low on mikos and even monks.

He turned his beady eyes to his near empty office. Unfortunately, due to the shortage, his best was currently without a miko, thus confining him within the office walls. He let out a sigh as he watched the aggravated demon clench his pen tightly, the plastic snapping, causing ink to spill over his hands. With a growl, the inuyoukai roughly rolled back from his desk in his swivel chair, nearly knocking over the wall to his cubicle in his fury to stand. The flea youkai watched as the powerful demon disappeared into the bathroom.

Finally having enough of it, the boss picked up the slick black phone sitting on his desk and quickly dialed in the shrine's number. He closed his bug eyes as he listened to the repetitive sound of the ringing.

"_Moshi moshi?"_

He opened his eyes as his pointed ear was filled with the elderly lady's raspy voice. "Kaede-sama."

"_Ah, Myouga-sama, good afternoon. What may I assist ye with?"_ She asked.

"I can't wait much longer, Kaede-sama," He replied, lowering his voice as he watched the inuyoukai move back to his cubicle and angrily stab at the keys on his keyboard. He knew he would need another one by the morning. "He is getting restless."

"_I understand that he is restless. However, we already discussed this with him. He does not want another miko."_ She replied.

"He is just being stubborn! Once he has one I know he will be happy again. He is a natural field agent. He's not meant to be cooped up in an office all day. Plus, his brother is out there and I'm sure it bothers him!" He was trying to convey how important getting a miko to him was. Yes, Sesshoumaru indeed did not want another miko, but Myouga knew he couldn't deny it long; his need to go out on the field was too great.

There was a brief silence on the phone and his sensitive ears picked up her walking around before hearing the squeaking of an office chair. _"Ye and I know perfectly well he is going to fight this after what happened."_ She whispered.

They shared another moment of silence as grief momentarily consumed them. "Hai. But, perhaps he needs a new partner in order to move past this." He suggested seriously. Ever since the accident, they had all noticed that Sesshoumaru had reverted back to his ice-lord self. They tried to engage him in conversations, which were very short lived, and invited him to go out on a work outing, but he would always refuse.

Another bit of silence on her end made him nervous. Would she deny him one? _"She is not quite ready, Myouga-sama," _She sighed. _"But, she _has_ mastered the program already."_

The flea smiled happily. "That's great! She's ready then!"

"_Baka,"_ She chastised. _"I just said she is not quite ready. I want to make sure she is perfect to the 'T' to avoid another…accident."_

"Kaede-sama," He began and leaned forward towards his desk, leaning his stubby elbows on the polished oak. "You can't blame yourself either. Neither you nor Sesshoumaru are at fault. Look at Kikyou and Hitomiko! They are great!"

"_Kikyou I pushed too hard,"_ She admitted. _"It resulted in her coldness. Hitomiko was my first trainee I was very inexperienced so we taught each other a lot. But…"_

He knew what she was about to say. "Don't speak of it. We all knew she didn't have a heart to kill. She was a great miko, Kaede-sama, just not in the aspect for this job." He sighed, shaking his head at the loss of his recruit.

"_Which is why I want to make sure this one is ready and able. She must be able to defend herself properly. I have to make sure her barriers are impenetrable and her arrows true. She needs to be able to hold her own!" _

The vehemence of the miko's words made him smile. She was such a strong woman. But, he needed a miko and soon. "She won't be on her own, Kaede-sama. She will have the strongest youkai I know, well, besides his father of course, with her in any dangerous situation. _Please_, Kaede-sama, we need her."

That time-slowing pause was back and he nearly bit off his bottom from the anxiety. _"Oh, alright, Myouga. But, mark my words; if anything happens to this one, ye are to blame for pushing me into it!"_ She scolded and sighed. _"I am sending ye her profile now. I will have her there tomorrow."_

"Thank you, Kaede-sama! We all appreciate it! I will take all responsibility!" He said hastily and began to load his email, preparing for his soon-to-be employee's profile.

"_Do not let me down, Myouga, for if ye do, ye will not receive any more mikos from my establishment!"_ She warned before clicking off the phone.

Myouga shuddered at her words and put the phone back down on its holder. He hurriedly clicked on his inbox as he saw he had an unread new message. He let it load before scanning the page quickly before looking at her picture. "Hmm, Higurashi Kagome, huh? Well, Higurashi-san, welcome to the agency!"

He picked his phone back up and punched in the number for his old friend. Within two rings, the old craftsman answered the phone.

"Ehhh?"

"Is that any way to greet your old friend?" Myouga mused and shook his head. The older youkai had yet to update to recent phone technology that had caller-ID, so he never knew who was calling him.

"Ahh, Myouga!" Totosai greeted with his haggard voice. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm going to need a new set of links." He replied, cutting right to the point. "We are getting a new recruit tomorrow."

"Kaede finally gave in, ay?" He asked and coughed out a laugh before his tone grew serious. "Is this Sesshoumaru's new partner?"

"Hai," Myouga nodded and leaned back in his chair. They both knew the inuyoukai well. He had strength to challenge even his father's, but his personality was colder than his mother's. "Can you have them ready by then?"

"Oh, how you abuse my skills," The old demon wailed into the phone. "But yes; I can."

Myouga shook his head at his friend's oddness. "Thank you. She will be here early so try to be here on time, yes?"

"Ya, ya," Came the answer before he sighed into the receiver. "She's going to need a lot of luck if she's dealing with Sesshoumaru."

Myouga turned in his chair and looked out the window towards the stir-crazy youkai as he clenched his jaw and let out a growl as one of his square letters cracked from the pressure he was inflicting on it. "Indeed."

**A/N: Sooo, lemme know what you think :3**

**-MissKatt**


	2. Welcome

**A/N: Chapter 1! Enjoy :3**

** -MissKatt**

**DISCLAIMER: All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!**

**_The Agency_**

**_By MissKatt_**

Chapter One: Welcome

The new miko stepped out of the taxi and looked up at her new place of employment, holding a thermos in her hand. It had been a rough morning. Kaede had suddenly decided to give her a crash course review and critique and it had not been pleasant. She started the day by waking up stiff from a six hour rest. Her arms was sore from all the archery practice, her legs screamed from the exercises she was forced to do, and she felt like her power was hiding in a cave, too scared to come out in fear for being abused again.

She then realized that during the night her power had gone out and stopped her dryer from drying the clothes she had intended on wearing her first day of work. So she was reduced to wearing a pair of black slacks and a short sleeve white button up shirt. It wasn't horrible, but there was a hole on the back of the hem of her pant leg and there was a small coffee stain by one of the buttons on her shirt. Definitely not the way she wanted to show up on her first day, but there was nothing she could do about it.

Her brother had decided that he was going to go spend the night at his girlfriend's house and take her car, thus leaving her without transportation. So she called a cab, who also decided he was not going to arrive on time. Plus, his cab smelled like beef and rotten cabbage. Not okay.

So, that left Kagome strolling up the stairs to the office doors, forty minutes late on her first day. She hoped her boss would not be too harsh on her. But, then again, Kaede said they really needed her so she silently hoped that meant they would go easy on her. She grasped the cool handle of the giant glass door and heaved, pulling it open and walking in. She crossed the lobby and clicked the "Up" elevator symbol.

The only direction she had was to take the elevator to the third floor. Supposedly, from there, she would be greeted and know what to do. She watched the digital numbers on the elevator panel rise and bit her lip as the 'ding' signaled her arrival. She took a deep breath and released it as the doors parted open. She stepped out of the doors and began to walk along the short hallway. It took a sharp left and opened up into a large open area of cubicles and desks.

She felt the hair on the back of her neck rise from the many youkai auras in the room. She took a few steps forward and, as she was about to ask someone a question, a girl jumped up from her desk in a hurry and flew out of her three-wall containment. The female slammed into her, making her thermos fly from her hands and she was sent back on her rump.

The familiar, fellow black haired miko merely glared at Kagome. "Watch where you are going." She snapped before storming past her and to the elevator.

"Ohh, dear. I must apologize for my associate," A male voice filled her ears. "She tends to not be friendly."

Kagome blinked open her eyes and looked up at the monk, she could tell by his aura, in front of her. She looked at his outstretched hand and took it, letting him pull her to her feet. "Arigato." She said softly, brushing off her pants. "It was my fault; I shouldn't have just been standing there. And I'm-EYAH!" She screeched when she felt his hand suddenly caressing her butt. She promptly smacked him and took a few steps back before she backed into someone. She looked up with her sapphire eyes and felt the hair on her arms rise when she saw, and felt, it was a youkai. He had icy blue eyes and long black hair that was pulled up into a ponytail.

"Miroku, don't scare away the new girl already." He spoke. He grinned down at Kagome and put his hand on his chin as he evaluated her. "Yes, you're quite pretty. I'm Kouga. You should let me show you around."

"Kouga," A female growled. Kagome turned and saw a red-headed youkai punch Kouga in the head. "Unfaithful wolf!" She spat before turning to the miko. "So, you're the new girl, huh? About time we got a new miko around here. I'm Ayame." She reached her hand out to the girl.

Kagome gave a forced smile, suddenly way too overwhelmed, and shook her hand. "Higurashi Kagome."

"No need to be formal here. You'll see we work with a bunch of idiots." Another female voice joined in. The girl had soft brown hair and matching kind eyes. "I'm Sango. I'll be helping you get situated around here."

The new miko looked to the new voice and nearly sighed in relief when she saw a human girl. Her warm smile made Kagome feel a little better and more welcomed. "Hai. Thank you. It is nice to meet all of you." She said and gave a little bow. Being a priestess and being raised by and as one meant you were drilled with many things from the first step made on to the shrine and politeness was one of them.

A loud growl followed by a ground shaking thud gained her attention. She looked to her right and felt her jaw clench when she felt his powerful aura before she saw him. The silver haired demon turned his raging amber eyes on her. His dark gray button up was dampened with some sort of brown substance. She raised a brow when he stormed towards her and promptly held out her thermos in front of her face. She blinked and took it from him before she paled slightly when she realized the brown substance was her coffee.

"Ah, gomen. I didn't mean to-"

"Silence. I do not wish to hear your feeble excuse for an apology." He hissed out before trying to push past her, their shoulders, well, technically his arm and her shoulder, connected uncomfortably.

Startled by his attitude and action, she furrowed her brow and turned towards him. "Excuse me? I said I was sorry."

When he didn't turn around, she found it extremely rude and let out a snap of her power. It was just enough to reprimand his actions, a small slap on a wrist one could see. She was aware he was powerful, and that may have been a reason why she felt compelled to speak up, but she was not prepared for the suffocating explosion of his youkai as it pressed against her. He shot her a final look over his shoulder before taking off again.

When she sighed, she felt someone put their hand on her shoulder. "It's good you stood up to him, Kagome. You're going to need it in order to survive being his partner." Sango said, offering her a sympathetic smile.

"P-partner?" She asked, blinking. Kaede hadn't really told her anything about her new job. She said that everything would be explained to her when she got there.

Kouga let out a cackling laugh. "You don't even know what this place is, do you?" He asked, smirking at her.

She shook her head, her silky raven hair dancing around her. "I was just told my ancestor, Midoriko, and a powerful youkai helped create it and that it was my duty to work here." She replied, suddenly feeling nervous.

"Oh, sweetie, you have no idea what you are in for." Ayame said and shook her head. "Long story short, we take down rogue youkai. Every youkai here is paired with a miko; or, in my case, a lecherous monk." She explained and gestured towards the pouting Miroku.

"I'm so hurt, Ayame. You never give me a chance!" He put his hand over his chest and feigned a broken heart.

"You will never get a chance! I'm mated!" She hissed, sticking her tongue out before grabbing onto Kouga's arm, hugging it to her chest.

Kagome looked at the couple as she processed what Ayame said. So, she was sent here to kill youkai? Why a miko and youkai? It seemed pretty contradicting to her. "Kouga, who is your partner then? Are there more mikos?"

He turned his light blue orbs on her. "You make three. We had another, but she died on the field. My partner is Hitomiko. The other miko is Kikyou and she is paired with Inuyasha. You should be meeting the flea bag soon."

"I see." She said softly. Kikyou and Hitomiko. She knew them fairly well. They had trained together at the shrine, but they didn't speak often. Being raised on the shrine, every day was spent training of meditating. You didn't talk when you were doing either of the two. With school and miko studies, their schedules were usually full. When they did have free time, they usually kept to themselves due to the age difference.

"Well, let me show you to your desk," Sango chimed in and put her hand on the girl's back, guiding her towards her new cubical. "I'm directly across from you, so if you have any questions, just get my attention."

Kagome arrived at the three, very dull, light grey walls and look at her desk. It was black, equipped with two drawers. On the desk was a black computer with a keyboard and mouse to match. She set her empty thermos on the surface and sat down in the leather chair. She moved back so Sango could begin showing her the basics.

"You're familiar with the MasterFile program, right?" Sango asked, bringing up the program.

"No, Kaede-obaachan only made sure I had mastered Accurate." Kagome replied, looking at the login screen.

"That's good, though. You will probably be a main researcher like me," The girl said with a grin. "This is MasterFile. Your login code is KGH. Everyone has a code. I'm STA for Taijiya Sango, Zoku Kouga is KOZ, Zoku Ayame, AYZ. The initials are randomized. So, when we refer to certain youkai, they have a file number. When you bring up that, there will be several notes already written on it. You will learn everyone's code names so don't worry about that. Everyone contributes to the notes if they learn something new about the youkai. Make sense?" Sango asked, looking down at the miko.

She nodded. "Doesn't seem too difficult," She blinked when a new youkai walked over, dropping a thick beige folder onto her desk. "Ehh?"

"These are the first things you are going to research, new girl." The triangle-eared man said. He raised a brow when the female simply stared at him. "Keh, what the hell are you looking at?"

Kagome bristled. "Nothing, sorry." She sighed when he walked away and shook her head at how she was getting off on the wrong foot with some of the people here.

"Don't mind Inuyasha, he can be a dick." Sango supplied and gave her a reassuring smile. "Do what you did to Sesshoumaru and you'll fit in just fine!"

Kagome could only hope.


	3. Links

**A/N: Chapter 2! Hope you are enjoying it so far :3**

**-MissKatt**

**DISCLAIMER: All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!**

_**The Agency**_

_**By MissKatt**_

Chapter Two: Links

The new miko let a wisp of air escape her lips as she sighed, reaching for the next piece of paper in the folder. She had been at her new job for about five and a half hours and had only managed to go through twenty cases. Judging by the six-inch stack of papers next to her, she still had a couple hundred to go. Kaede had always told her that was her downfall. She was so thorough with her job, that she would spend almost thirty minutes on each case when one was only supposed to research for fifteen to twenty minutes before going on to the next one.

Kagome, however, used the extra time to find things others would skip over or dismiss as useless information when it really led to something quite valuable. Kaede had made her and the other mikos begin learning the Accurate program when they were little. While the others had done what they were told, she had always worked on cases for longer. Kaede never reprimanded her, for her extra time produced more results.

Shaking her head, she reached for the next paper and typed in the case number: 62709. Instantly, the file popped up and she read the information to herself. Kaminoke Yura. Age: 82, appears to be eighteen or nineteen human years. She read the notes on the side, scanning the information already presented.

2010.11.08-STA: Database searched. Home city Tokyo, Japan. No longer at address listed.

2010.11.08-STA: No new phone numbers available; all disconnected.

2011.02.13-INU: Went 2 scene. Hair found there. Musta been Yura. Followed the scent, led to a heap of hair.

2011.02.13-KYK: ^^^ As stated, jewelry store robbed with traces of hair behind. Was sharp and used to cut the heads off of the owner's head.

2011.07.22-MKS: Yura has struck again. She hit another jewelry store and killed all of the employees.

2011.07.22-AYZ: No scent left to follow. She's getting better at hiding her trail.

2011.10.03- STA: No new info.

Kagome copied the YIN number, all youkai were assigned one, and entered it into the Accurate database. Three heart beats later, the screen filled with past and possible addresses as well as phone numbers. She scanned through the list and checked the last date Sango had scanned. Although it was a six months after the last check, there was still no new information to report. After clicking on the last address, a window popped up and listed all the previous owners and/or residents. From there she began her research.

After a few minutes, she turned towards her sleek black desk phone when the speaker began talking. "Sesshoumaru, Kagome, if you would please join me in my office." She paled slightly at the thought of having to confront the youkai again. She hesitantly rose from her chair and was about to step into the hall, but froze when his aura pressed hard against hers, making her take a step back as he walked by. Taking a deep breath and willing herself forward, she stepped back out and followed behind him, letting him lead the way.

She glanced up at his tall frame as he marched in front of her. She had met a few demons in her life before, besides the new ones she had met that day, but she had never felt such a dominant aura before. Even with her other co-workers, his was by far the most potent. It was suffocating and made her skin crawl, but at the same time it made her bask in awe at the power that lurked within it.

She followed him into the separate office, composed of four glass walls, and blinked when she saw a very short youkai stand up from his chair. Quickly putting the pieces together, she bowed to her boss. "I'm sorry for being late. I've have a rough morning." Her words came out in a rush.

Myouga waved his hand at her. "It is quite alright. Kaede-sama told me she was going to work you hard before handing you over." He smiled and stuck his hand out to shake hers. "I am Myouga, the owner of this establishment. Please, have a seat. We have a few things to discuss." He released her hand and ushered her to sit down in the chair next to Sesshoumaru.

"H-hai." Clenching her jaw, she reluctantly sunk down in the padded chair, trying not to look at the youkai shooting her death daggers.

"So, it has come to my attention that you just learned of what we do here." Myouga said, looking over his wire-rimmed glasses to peer at her with his beady eyes.

"Hai. Ayame-san told me. I have to admit, it was kind of a shock. I'm still a little confused with the details." She said, looking down at her hands.

The old flea nodded. "I can imagine. Well, let me go over it first and then afterwards you may ask questions. Sound good?" He waited for her nod before continuing. "As Ayame stated, this agency was created to take out rogue youkai. Long ago, when youkai decided to finally come out of hiding, it was agreed that they would fall into the daily routines of human life. This was to ensure that humans and youkai could live peacefully together.

However, some of the older youkai soon grow tired of such a boring routine. They seek what they once had centuries ago: power. They want to feel the blood on their claws, the delight that came from a whimpering human, the pleasure from a rape, and the rush from a murder. So, it is our job to take down these youkai in order to maintain order. Do you get me so far?" He asked, studying her carefully.

Kagome, a little disturbed by the details her boss provided her, nodded. "However, I don't see how priestesses come in to play."

"Ah, well, you see, when this establishment was first created, it was made by a very strong youkai," She didn't miss the glance he gave Sesshoumaru. "a powerful miko, and myself. We soon realized there were far too many rogues for us to handle. The agreement for the agency to exist was that a youkai and a miko would pair up to balance out each other's power. Good and Evil. Pure and Tainted. Yin and Yang. Do you understand?"

"Yes, but, how are we supposed to balance each other out, exactly?" Wouldn't the two just want to kill each other? Especially with how Sesshoumaru was still trying to kill her with his glare?

The grin Myouga gave her made her nervous. "Ah, I'm glad you asked," He turned towards his intercom button and paged someone named 'Totosai'. "As we wait for him, let's get to know each other, eh? Have you two properly met?" When the two remained quiet, the flea let out an awkward cough. "Higurashi Kagome, Taisho Sesshoumaru."

Kagome awkwardly turned towards the inuyoukai. She held out her hand to him, trying to be the bigger person. She studied his, as reluctant as she was to admit it, handsome face. His molten honey eyes were cold and entrancing, his silver-white bangs reaching just the top of them, a deep blue crescent moon in between where they parted. From his short hair, two magenta stripes peeked out and curved along each cheek. "It's nice to meet you." She finally said, meeting his narrowed eyes.

Sesshoumaru held her gaze. Did she really expect him to shake her hand after she not only spilled coffee on him, but then shocked him with her reiki? He gave her a look over. She had silky black hair that swayed down to her waist and deep sapphire eyes. She seemed physically fit and he could see the faint line of muscles in her arms.

When Myouga cleared his throat impatiently, the inuyoukai rolled his eyes. "Indeed." Was all he said, arms still crossed over his chest.

Utterly defeated, the miko withdrew her hand and placed it back in her lap. She looked up when the office door opened and she watched as elderly demon walked in with a small box in his hands. She blinked when he suddenly turned and pointed to her.

"Oh! You are the new miko! Let's hope you last with this one. He's an ass!" He choked out a laugh before he was promptly kicked in the back of his leg by the inuyoukai. "What? Did I say something?" He asked, scratching the top of his head with a claw.

"Did you bring the links?" Myouga asked, standing up from his chair.

"Links?" Kagome asked, blinking. What kind of links? And what were they for? She was suddenly nervous to find out.

"Yes. As you asked earlier, this is how you keep each other in check. When you feel the other is getting out of control, this link will help you communicate with each other. There will be a certain word you two use with each other to snap each other out of your power surge." The flea explained as Totosai opened up the small box.

The girl leaned forward nosily to see what kind of 'links' these were. She blinked when she saw the old man hold up a silver chain with a blue crescent moon on it. She looked at Sesshoumaru and saw it was quite close to the one on his forehead. She took it from him and clasped the short chain around her neck.

"Now, only he can take it off," Totosai said before turning towards the inuyoukai. "What will your word be?"

"Submit." He said nonchalantly as he smirked at Kagome.

She scoffed at him. "Keep dreaming." She rolled her eyes, but blinked when she felt the chain grow warm around her neck before glowing with a soft green light.

"Okay, that one is done, now for you," Totosai walked over to the demon and raised a brow when he saw a link already on the youkai's ear. "Uh, well, I'll just replace this one…"

Before anyone could react, Sesshoumaru had Totosai's wrist in between his claws, a growl of warning rumbling in his throat. "Do not touch it."

Totosai nodded and rubbed at his bleeding wrists once the white haired demon released him. Not understanding, but not wanting to die, he quickly grabbed the pink stone stud and pierced into the youkai's other ear. "Now, Kagome, think of a word."

"Hmm," She thought for a moment before smiling. "Sit sounds good."

Myouga's mouth fell open in shock while Sesshoumaru turned his narrowed eyes on her. "Pick a different word." His tone was dangerous and cold.

"No! If you get 'Submit', I get 'Sit'!" She 'hmph'ed and crossed her arms over her chest.

Before he could argue any further with her, the earring glowed pink and warmed his ear lobe. With a snarl, he shot up from his chair and stormed out from the office.

He couldn't believe that stupid wench! How dare she choose that word? _That_ word out of all of them? Foolish wench! Only _she_ could use that word to subdue him. Who did this new girl think she was?

Kagome watched him go and looked back over at Myouga and Totosai. "What was that about?" She asked, furrowing her brows. Did he often throw temper tantrums?

The two exchanged a look before shaking their heads. "Nothing, nothing. Don't worry about it. Hurry along and finish you work." Myouga shooed her from the room and shut the door behind her.

She furrowed her brows at the rude behavior.

This place was way too weird.


	4. First Mission

**A/N: Thank you for all of the support :3**

**DISCLAIMER: All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!**

_**The Agency**_

_**By MissKatt**_

Chapter Three: First Mission

It had been a week since Kagome had started working at her new job and she was less than pleased. She was beginning to make new friends, her closest one being Sango. Her and Ayame got along well too, but the other mikos would not give her the time of day. She to show that it didn't bother her, but it did. She wanted to ask them about their youkai partners and how they were adapting to life outside of the shrine. She herself had just begun to live away from it two weeks ago and she lived with her brother. Were they friends with the others?

She found it odd, having friends again. When she was in school, she had a few classmates that she considered 'friends', but she was never able to live the same kind of life they did. She was not allowed to go and hang out after school at WacDonalds or go see a movie on the weekends or even go shopping. School and training was all your life consisted of.

That was the price of being a miko.

It made her socially awkward and she knew that. She didn't have the 'street' common sense that everyone else had. She knew it at her disadvantage, but she would just have to learn. Had to start somewhere, right? She kind of hoped working away from the shrine would help her with that. If not, then at least she'd pick up some stuff from her coworkers, right?

However, one of the things she did manage to gain that was not miko-like was her attitude, but that had developed long ago. She was all for helping people, almost too much in fact. Whenever she managed to get some free time to read or watch the news on her phone, she was always propelled to Accurate the suspect and help the police. Kaede, however, said that that was not her job and to focus on her training. It never made sense to Kagome. How was not helping the police catch a murder or rapist not her job? Every time she countered Kaede with an argument, she received a lashing; same for when she raised her voice or became flustered.

She was glad Kaede was not in her work setting or else she'd be bleeding every day. Miroku, well, if one looked up the word 'Pervert' in the dictionary, his picture would be there. Inuyasha was rude as well as his partner. The worst, however, was that Sesshoumaru had purposely been pushing her buttons this past week. Unfortunately, her desk was situated diagonal from his, giving each other a line of sight to the other when they peeked out of their cubical. If it wasn't a brush of his youkai against hers, it was a snide comment or stacking more papers on her desk than necessary, causing the stack to tower over, leaving her to pick up all the papers on her own.

Speaking of which, she had just organized them into a neat pile when she felt his aura press aggravatingly against hers. She glanced at the opening of her cubical and saw him standing there, arms across his chest. She protectively wrapped her arms around her stack of papers and narrowed her blue eyes at him. "What? Come to sabotage me some more?"

"Get ready." He ordered, narrowing his eyes at his partner.

"Eh? For what?" She asked, blinking.

He rolled his eyes. "We are going on a mission. We have just had a hit on case number 62709."

She released her precious stack of papers and quickly typed it into her computer. She pursed her lips together when she recalled reading all the notes a week ago. "Yura. I remember this case. She hit again? What is it this time?"

"I'll brief you in the car. Let's go." He ordered.

"O-oh! Okay! Well, let me grab a few things-" With a flare of his aura, she cut herself off and the hair on her neck bristled. She couldn't help but slide further away from him, her chair bumping into her desk and causing her tower of papers to fall over once more. Her eyes widened in horror and she swore she felt her bottom lip quiver as she watched the hundreds of papers scatter along the polished wood.

"Now." His tone was icy cold.

She glanced back up at him with fire in her eyes. "I despise you, do you know that?" She asked, standing up from her chair with her bag in her hand.

"You don't have to like me. Just work with me." He sneered before heading down the hall to the elevator, Kagome trailing behind him.

"Thank goodness for that. I probably would have quit by now." She murmured, standing as far from him as possible in the elevator.

"You aren't allowed to quit." He replied, walking out of the elevator and across the lobby to a separate door that led to the parking garage.

Kagome studied his back as they walked, taking in his words. It wasn't that it was a 'I forbid you to quit' tone. It was more of 'not available option' tone. What was that about? Biting her tongue, she got into his car with him and buckled up as he started the car. He put the car into reverse, quickly backed up, and then promptly jerked the car into drive and sped out of the garage.

The miko quickly grabbed onto the 'oh shit' handle and widened her eyes as he drove like a bat out of hell. "Will you slow down?" She nearly screeched.

"Do not tell me how to drive, woman." He growled and then tossed her a piece of paper.

Forcing her hand release the handle of his car, she held up the paper as she read it. "Another jewelry store?" she asked, reading the contents or the page.

"Indeed. It seems she keeps running out of money and fast." He commented, taking a sharp turn around a corner, causing Kagome's head to smack into the window.

She winced and rubbed at her head. "Slow down!" She merely matched his look when he shot her a 'shut up' glare. She huffed and then let her gaze fall back onto the paper. "Hmm, makes you wonder what exactly she's doing with all this money."

"Hn." He replied, not really listening to her as she continued to babble on.

"Like, maybe she's in some sort of trouble. Drugs? Mafia? Porn? Trafficking? Trafficking drugs and porn for the mafia? Ohh, what a naughty person!"

He glanced her way. Really? Trafficking porn? Was this girl serious? "Naughty?" Wow, did she need to get out more and expand her vocabulary.

"Well, yeah! Do you think we should praise her for doing such things?" Kagome stared at him, mouth agape.

He cocked a brow at her. "We do not even know if that is what she does." He knew this girl had issues, but he was just learning how much. He ignored her once more as she rambled on about the possible situations their target could be in.

She cut herself off mid-sentence when she felt him come to a stop alongside a curb. She stepped out of the car once the vehicle was off and looked up at the taped off, vandalized jewelry store. She saw the broken windows and took in the shattered door. She waited for Sesshoumaru to join her on the sidewalk before following him towards the store. She watched him swing under the tape and then did the same when he was far enough ahead.

Kagome's gasp filled the room as soon as she stepped into it. She paled at the sight, her chest heaving. Blood was splattered along the walls and floor. It was puddled on the few remaining cases that were still intact and dripped down those that were less fortunate. Three bodies were scattered throughout the floor, their heads yet to be located.

Sesshoumaru glanced at the rapid breathing miko. The color had drained from her face and she looked almost sickly. Had she never seen a dead body before?

"She was here not too long ago." He commented, his sensitive nose picking up the faint scent of the youkai.

Swallowing her disgust, she moved forward to inspect the cases that did not feel the wrath of Yura. She was curious as to why two of the cases were untouched. She glanced through the glass and saw three onyx pieces of jewelry were in the case. She went to the other and saw it held priceless pearls in its confinement. Why not take these too? Surely these were worth a lot of money. Was this youkai just overly picky? Or was she looking for something in particular?

Her train of thought quickly crashed when she felt her foot nudge something on the floor. She looked down and saw two dull, lifeless eyes staring up at her. The woman's mouth was open agape, her face contorted in a mask of pain. Well, she had succeeded in finding one of the body's heads.

The hair on the back of Kagome's neck rose and she felt her head swim dizzyingly. The disgust was back and full force. She quickly wobbled towards one of the walls and kneeled down next to it. She braced herself against it, trying to control her breathing. It didn't help. Before she could prevent it, she proceeded to empty her stomach of the lunch she had earlier onto the floor by her feet.

The stench of her regurgitation reached his nose before he heard her heaving. He rolled his eyes. As he suspected, it was her first dead body. So much for being trained. As she released another load of half-digested food, he winced and brought his hand up to cover his nose. This was just too much for him. He turned and walked towards the door, needing fresh air.

After she was sure she was done with her episode, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, her other one braced against the wall in front of her. Taking slow, deep breaths, she opened her eyes and looked at the mess beneath her. Suddenly feeling sick again from the sight of her own vomit, she turned to the right and covered her mouth. She took more calming breaths and, when she was satisfied that she was not going to upchuck once more, looked down at the floor. Something shiny, besides the million shards of glass, caught her eye. She furrowed her brow and reached to pick it up.

"Hair?" She murmured to herself, looking at the brilliant, black strand of hair that now lay across and draped over her palm. Curious, she brought up her other hand and lifted the side of the strand of hair and stretched out her arm to try and find the end of the hair. Still no end. She tugged on it and winced when it cut into her hand. Wait. Cut? She looked down at her palm and sure enough a straight, crimson red line ran across the flesh there.

She blinked; how could someone have such long and sharp hair? She thought back to the report she had read the week prior. Didn't Inuyasha and Kikyou say that there was hair left behind and it was sharp? She managed to snag a glance at the head behind her before rapidly turning her attention back to the strand. How was this possible?

"Sesshoumaru!" She called, rising to her feet with the hair in her palm. She looked around and huffed when she didn't see her partner. What a dick. He _would_ leave her like that.

Pursing her lips together, she dropped the hair and began to follow the shiny thread around the room. Was this seriously one single strand? Shaking her head, she followed it all around the shop. She went around the display cases, followed the strand up onto the walls with her eyes, and then met it again in the middle of the room.

She heard the crunching of glass behind her and huffed, putting her hands on her hips as she turned around. "Well! Nice for you to come baaah-huh?" Her eyes widened and her hands dropped from her hips when she saw the three headless bodies now actively moving towards her.


	5. Yura

**A/N: Thank you for all of the support :3 **

**DISCLAIMER: All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!**

_**The Agency**_

_**By MissKatt**_

Chapter Four: Yura

"W-what the heck?" Kagome asked, looking as the headless bodies as they drifted towards her. She began to back up, brows furrowing in fear as they neared. Suddenly, the scraping of glass was heard and three large pieces flew through the air to the bodies, landing in their hands. Her eyes widened as she realized it was now their weapons; she had no doubt that glass could do serious harm.

What was going on? How could these be moving on their own? They were headless for Priestess's sake! There's no way this was happening! She continued to back up, the bodies still eerily floating towards her. "S-Sesshoumaru…" She called softly, paling as they drew back their arms, the long peices of glass shimmering in the artificial light.

Her foot connected with something as she backed up and she fell backwards onto her butt. She glanced at what the object was and instantly felt sick to find the second of the three heads. Dizzily, she looked up and let out a scream when she saw the bodies close in on her, the sharp glass heading for her.

*~~~The Agency~~~*

Sesshoumaru took a deep inhale from his cigarette, exhaling the cloud of smoke through his lips. As he went to take another, his cell began to vibrate in his back pocket. Holding his cigarette between his lips, he reached into his pocket and withdrew the device. Seeing it was his boss, he slid the green touch screen bar and answered the call.

"Taisho." He greeted, taking another drag.

"_Ah, Sesshoumaru. How is it going?" Myouga asked, his tone nervous._

"Impossible. I am already done with this nonsense." He replied, glaring up at the sky as he released the cloud of smoke.

"_Try to hold in there. Would you rather stay in the office all day doing paper work?"_

Sesshoumaru didn't miss the mockery in his tone. "Of course not, but you could have found me someone better."

_The old flea sighed into the phone. "What exactly is wrong with Kagome? She seems great!"_

"She has an attitude problem. She's always talking back and making smart remarks." He retorted before continuing to smoke his cigarette.

_His boss choked out a laugh. "So, she's the female form of yourself?"_

"I fail to find the humor in that statement. She actually became sick from seeing a few dead bodies. She's just a little human that's not cut out for this jo-" Her scream cut him off. "I have to go." He quickly hung up the phone and flicked the remainder of the cigarette out onto the street before running back into the jewelry store.

As he stumbled upon the scene, he saw the three bodies about to attack the miko. Without hesitating, he summoned his poison whip and snapped it at the three, sending them back against the far wall. He walked over to Kagome and narrowed his eyes at her. "What did you do?"

"What did I…? You jerk! I didn't do anything!" She shouted, glaring right back at him.

"Then why are there dead bodies coming after you?" He asked, cocking a brow at her.

"I don't know! If you hadn't left me, I wouldn't have almost died!" She put her hands back on her hips, her tone bitter. Really? How would she know why they were coming after her? Well, then again, she did kind of step on their heads. She would have to say a prayer for them later.

"I left because of your bile spew." He countered and then widened his eyes a fraction as she quickly latched onto his arm tightly. "_What_ are you doing, Miko? Remove yourself from this Sesshoumaru."

She held tighter, blue eyes wide with fear. "T-they're coming back! DO something!" She shouted as the bodies began to lift back up from the floor.

The inuyoukai followed her gaze and furrowed his brow. The spots where his whip hit them were corroded, the rotten flesh melted and oozing. Their skin was dripping off the body, falling onto the ground in clumps. There was no way they were still moving on their own. They had to be controlled by something. "Stand back," He ordered, shoving his arm back and thus pushing her back as well.

She nodded and stayed behind him as his fingers glowed neon green again, his whip slicing through the air to hit the lifeless bodies. She watched carefully, mouth agape as his youki lashed at the bodies, melting them wherever it hit. She blinked as his whip snapped at something in the air, one of the bodies falling limp. She furrowed her brow and squinted her eyes, trying to see if something was there. Then she saw it, the slight glimmer of light when his whip went past it. As soon as she saw that one strand, she saw how it was linked to each body, a strand tied to each body joint, controlling the movement.

"The hair!" She shouted, putting her hand on his shoulder and shaking him violently. "Aim for the hair!"

He growled and shrugged her off. "What hair? They are headless, Miko! Do not speak of nonsense!"

She smacked his arm. "No, baka! The hair that is controlling them! Cut it!"

"Miko," He hissed, now very done with this annoying female. "There is no hair!" What was she going on about?

Frustrated at his lack of faith in her, she pushed away from him and darted towards the bodies. She would find the hair and cut it herself if she had to! She just had to find a strand within reaching distance.

"Miko!" He snarled as he watched her run from the safety of his protection. He would have run after her, if it weren't for the three bodies now swarming him, swinging the shards of glass in a flurry of swipes.

After a quick look around, she spotted a strand perhaps five feet above her height. She took a deep breath and ran towards it, jumping up to grasp it. She winced as she grabbed it, the sharp thread cutting into her skin. She hung from it with both hands, her blood pooling in her palm and down her forearms. "Sesshoumaru!"

"I am busy, Miko!" He shouted, but the scent of her blood wafted into his nose. He quickly pushed the bodies away from him and turned to see her hanging in mid-air. Only, she wasn't in mid-air; she was holding on to something. Damn, she had been right. He rushed towards her, swinging his claws at the invisible thread between her hands. As he did, she fell down, landing clumsily on her feet.

"Ha! It worked!" She cheered, watching as one of the bodies collapsed.

"Find the other one," he commanded, "I will keep it busy."

"Hai!" She replied, carefully scanning the area around them. It didn't take her long to notice the gleam by her partner's head. "On your right! Cut there!"

"Where?" He snapped, swinging his claws around his right side, trying to aim for something he couldn't see.

"No! You're other right!"

"That is my left!" He shouted back, quickly spinning around to swipe his claws in the air. As soon as he did, the body fell to the floor.

"Sorry!" She squeaked as he shot her death daggers. She rolled her eyes at him when his glare remained and went over to his side, looking down at the mangled bodies. "Who would have known hair can be so strong?"

"My, my, my! This simply will just not do! All my beautiful hair! You have ruined it!" A high pitched voice came from above. The two looked up, looking at a girl who stood on a strand of hair, her fingers laced with others. Her hair was black and short, a red ribbon tied around it. Her crimson eyes looked somewhat amused, her painted red lips holding a pout.

"Yura!" Kagome stated, furrowing her brow. "Why do you keep doing this?" She asked, gesturing to the mess of the jewelry store.

"Ho? And why should I tell you, hmm?" She asked and then zoomed in on Sesshoumaru. "Oh! Oh my!" She cooed, going in close to inspect him, her hand coming to touch his hair. "Your hair is so perfect! Silvery white and silky to boot! I simply _must_ have it!"

With a snarl and a flash, her hand was cut off. It fell to the floor limply and she jumped back, another pout on her face. "Oh, how mean!" She huffed and, with a flick of her wrist, the hand lifted and connected back with her, mending itself together with a swish of hair. "But, I do like it when they put up a fight!"

"Wah, Sesshoumaru, what are we going to do? There is hair everywhere." She murmured, hovering close to him once more.

"I wouldn't know. I can't see any of it." He responded, aggravated. How could she see the hair and he couldn't?

"You _will_ give me your hair!" Yura huffed and withdrew a comb from her hair. She shifted it and thrust her arm forward towards them.

"She's attacking!" Kagome cried, tugging on Sesshoumaru's sleeve.

"I know that, but I can't see it, Miko!" What part of, 'he can't see it' did she not understand?

"It's a tidal wave of hair! It's coming straight for us!" She yelped when he picked her up and jumped to the right, avoiding the oncoming of lethal black hair. She looked over his shoulder and saw that the hair was fast behind them. "We better do something fast, it's coming!"

"Yelling in my ear will do nothing," He growled as he leapt back into the air, leaping over the broken display case. "Find the main hair!"

She furrowed her brow as she looked. This time it was going to be lot harder, there was just too much to sort through. Before she could continue searching, she felt herself tugged violently from his arms by her feet. With a shout, she was falling towards the ground, her feet bound by what she assumed was hair. She tried to brace herself for the fall, but putting her arms out wasn't enough to keep the side of her face from smacking into the ground, glass shards sinking into the flesh around her eye.

She groaned and forced herself to sit up. The whole side of her face felt numb and her wrist throbbed painfully. She rubbed her wrist and looked up to see that Yura had Sesshoumaru within her 'grasp', her hair looped around his wrists, ankles, and neck.

"Sesshoumaru!"


	6. Mission Complete

**A/N: Thank you for all of the support, everyone! And I want to congratulate all of the authors who have had their hard work recognized and are currently nominated for the 1st Quarter 2012 Dokuga Awards! Great job guys! :3 **

**DISCLAIMER: All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!**

_**The Agency**_

_**By MissKatt**_

Chapter Five: Mission Complete

Kagome began to panic. What to do, what to do? Sesshoumaru was caught by something he couldn't see by some crazy youkai who could control hair and was obsessed with his. It wasn't that bad, was it? Her eyes widened when she saw Yura then draw a blade from her massive amounts of hair. Okay, now it was bad. Where had that even come from?

"Let him go!" She tried, yelling up at the youkai. This sometimes worked in movies, right?

"Oh, you may have his body once I sever his head!" Yura squealed and raised her blade to swing at his neck.

Yeah. That didn't work.

"No!" The miko yelled as she shot out her hand, a blast of her pink power shooting out towards the two.

'Stupid Miko!' He thought as he saw the blast coming towards him. He rose his legs up and kicked off from Yura, swinging away from her as the rekki came.

The beam hit Yura in the side, causing her to shout out in pain. With narrowed eyes, she turned and glared at her. "I am beginning to tire of you, human!" She shouted, now turning to face her.

Kagome paled. "Uhh," She blinked and yipped as a wave of hair shot towards her. She scrambled to the left and began to run to try and escape the deadly strands as they chased after her.

Sesshoumaru used the distraction to use his strength to pull his wrists together, ignoring the way the sharp hair cut into his skin. Once close enough, he used his claws to slice the hair holding his person captive. He dropped to the ground and landed perfectly on his feet. He watched as the miko ran around in circles, trying to escape Yura's wrath. His ears tingled when he heard her scream as Yura's hair tangled around her ankle, swinging her up and holding her upside down to. His brow twitched with annoyance. She was so useless.

He then looked up at Yura as she swung her comb back and forth, sending the hair at the miko. His partner shouted and tried to swing around, attempting to avoid the razor sharp strands. He mentally sighed; might as well help her. With little effort, he leapt towards the youkai. He tinted his claws with his green poison and, in a swift flick, drove them into her back and through to her chest.

Her crimson eyes widened and she looked down at the sizzling claws protruding from her flesh. "My, my! Grabbing my chest when we have only just met, how forward!" She scolded and waved her fingers, making her hair wrap tightly around his wrist. After securing him there, she took her blade and stabbed it into her chest, letting it sink through to pierce him in the shoulder.

Kagome watched with wide blue eyes. Sesshoumaru was just stabbed! She had to help him! She breathed heavily as the blood began to rush to her face, her temples pounding along with her already sore cheek. She had to get upright and fast. She looked up at her feet and tried to curl up to reach them. After failing twice, she forced her abs to constrict tight enough to lift herself up and grab the hair. She wiggled and pried and pulled at the hair until it loosened around her ankle. She looked down at the ground and gulped before letting go, letting herself drop to the floor.

Once she realized she didn't break anything, she looked around the store once more, trying to find something different; something that stood out from the ordinary. There had to be something! She pursed her lips as she searched, her eyes dancing along the endless pool of black silk. Along the darkness was a red tint that stuck out like a sore thumb. Hm, what was that?

Sesshoumaru didn't flinch as the blade was plunged through his shoulder. Instead, he clenched his hand into a fist and let his youki flare and melt away the hair entrapping his wrist. He pushed back, letting the blade slip free of him as he fell back to the floor, landing on his feet. If only he had his sword. Bakusaiga would have destroyed this pestalready.

"Hmph! You won't get away from me; I will have your hair!" Yura snapped, her face contorting into a scowl before she lunged herself at him, sword at the ready.

He readied himself, standing tall and taking an offensive stance. He cocked a brow when she stopped suddenly in mid-air, her eyes widening in horror as she turned to look behind her. He followed her gaze and saw the miko holding a red skull, her fist banging along the side of it, seemingly trying to break it.

"You wench! Release that!" She screamed, her pupils dilating as her anger swelled within her. How dare she touch her treasure?

Kagome glanced towards her and paled when she saw the woman flying towards her, her sword readied to slice her in half. She scrambled to her feet and began running once more, the skull within her hand. She knew it though, that this skull thing was something important. It was the only skull and bright red, why else would it be here?

Sesshoumaru inwardly sighed as he watched his partner run from the crazed woman. But, he would admit that she found something of value. Whatever it is she had, Yura treasured it and wanted it back.

"Miko," he called and lifted his hand when she looked his way.

Momentarily confused, she furrowed her brow and then looked down at the skull in her hands. She widened her eyes in understanding. She lifted her hand to throw the skull at him, but a swipe of the blade made her yip and bring the skull back to her chest. She glanced over her shoulder and quickly threw herself to the right as the sword swung at her once more. She rolled as she hit the floor, the skull tumbling from her hands.

"Ah! My love!" Yura squealed and swooped down towards it. Her eyes widened and a scream escaped her painted red lips when Sesshoumaru's fist slammed into the top of the skull, shattering it, and the hidden comb inside, into pieces. Her scream faded as she did, her body withering away into dust.

Kagome watched as the dust fell, Yura's clothes falling to the floor in a pile. With a sigh of relief, she sat on the floor for a moment, trying to regain her breath. She couldn't believe how crazy that had been. Was every rogue youkai going to be like this?

"Miko, come."

She looked up to see Sesshoumaru standing there, his gray collared shirt dampened with blood at his shoulder. She stood up, wincing when she put pressure on her wrist, and walked over to him. "You're bleeding! Are you okay?" She asked, brows furrowed.

He raised a brow at her. "I am fine. Let's leave." He turned and began to walk towards the car.

She ran over and stood in front of him, making him stop in his track. "Wait! We should go to the doctors! You were stabbed, Sesshoumaru! You need to be treated!" She fussed.

He narrowed his eyes down at her. "Worry about yourself." He replied and side-stepped her, continuing his walk to the car.

She huffed, putting her hands on her hips. He was so stubborn! How could she make him listen to her? Ah, of course! "Sit!"

He barely had enough time to react before he was sent crashing to the floor. As the spell wore off, he glared up at her. "What, exactly, was that for?" He growled, venom seeping into his words.

"Because you are so stubborn! Just admit to yourself that you're injured and let's go to hospital!" She sighed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Woman, you are infuriating," He growled as he began to unbutton the top buttons of his shirt.

She blushed profusely as he began to undress and quickly turned away. Being brought up on a shrine, she had never seen a man's naked body. The closest she ever saw was the glimpse TV sometimes provided and even then she shied away, quickly turning the channel. "W-what are you doing?" She stammered when she saw him stand from the corner of her eye.

"Look, Miko," He demanded, pulling his shirt apart to one of the sides, exposing his shoulder. "Look." He said more sternly.

With her face still flushed, she glanced at him and felt her face burn hot at the exposed flesh. She saw his chiseled chest muscle and the first row of perfectly lined abs that peeked at her from the fabric. She let her eyes trail up to his shoulder and blinked when she saw there was no wound there. "Oh, it's…gone?"

"Indeed," he replied, buttoning his shirt back up. "Youkai heal faster than you humans."

"O-oh," She stuttered once more, blushing again as he dressed. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't know."

He couldn't help but notice her embarrassment. "What is wrong with you, Miko?"

"Nothing!" She said quickly and hurried towards the car. "Let's just go!"

He raised a brow and then smirked as he realized the truth. "Never seen a bare male before? Oh, have you never bedded with someone before?"

She bristled at his comment and felt another wave of heat rush to her face. "O-o-of course I have!" She snapped, opening the car door and sitting down before slamming the door shut. She just wanted to curl into a ball and disappear from her embarrassment.

A wicked smirk on his face, he went to his side of the car and got in before starting the engine. "Miko, if you wished to see my anatomy you could have simply asked."

She inhaled sharply and looked at him, blue eyes wide. "I-I did not! And I don't! Ever!"

"Then why were you staring?" Oh yes, he would be teasing her about his from now on.

"I-I-I wasn't!" She couldn't believe this! This was a horrible situation. Now her partner thought that she was some pervert who was ogling over him.

He didn't think she could turn a darker hue of red. "Oh? I believe I saw otherwise."

"N-no you didn't! I was looking at your shoulder! Your shoulder!" She exclaimed, her cheeks so hot it was hurting her injury around her eye.

"If you insist," He replied, a smirk still on his face as he began to drive back to the Agency.

"I do!" She huffed, crossing her arms tightly over her chest, her face turned completely towards the window. She wasn't necessarily looking at anything, but she just couldn't face him at all at the moment.

After a long silence, he poked at her again, her embarrassment just too much fun to leave alone. She was acting as if she was a middle school student who had seen a completely nude man. "Did you like what you saw?"

She fumed, her hands tightening into fists. "Leave me alone, Sesshoumaru!" She snapped, sinking further into herself. How humiliating. She just couldn't wait to get back to the Agency, fill out her report, and then go get her face and wrist checked out before going home to a nice hot bath and a cup of tea.

He couldn't help the smirk still on his face. For now he would leave her alone, but it wouldn't last long. It was just what he needed to put the snippy, loud mouthed miko in her place.

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. Lots of stuff going on in RL. But, I want to remind everyone to vote for all of your favorite stories in the Dokuga Awards! Help out your favorites!**


	7. Twin Blades

**A/N: I'm glad you guys seem to like this so far :3 **

**PLEASE READ THIS! Okay, now that I have your attention, I am going to try my best to "loosely" follow the Inuyasha series (especially the villains) in order, but twist it of my own accord to fit this story. ****I may jump around a little too just for information on a character. ****For example, the first villain Yura (Mistress Centipede will be explained later) was. ****After the Yura incident, the series goes with Sess vs Inu for the Tessaiga. Thus, I will be introducing the swords in this chapter as well as hint into the next villain. Also, I will try to list the episodes of Inuyasha that I am trying to correlate it with.  
><strong>

**Anyways, now on with the chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!**

**_The Agency_**

**_By MissKatt_**

Chapter Six: Twin Blades

"Itai!" Kagome wailed as Sango plucked another shard of glass from her skin. She had already taken out two, how many more where there?

"Sorry, Kagome-chan, but it's better to get them out now. What happened anyways?" She asked, grabbing onto the end of another shard with the pair of tweezers. She pressed the skin around Kagome's eye down before giving it a tug.

"I was flung onto the floor. My face decided to break my fall after my wrist gave out." She murmured after a wince, looking at the bandage around her wrist and then at the ones wrapped around her hands. She still couldn't believe how sharp the hair had been, it sliced right into her palms for Kami sake!

"Oooh, sounds painful." She commented and grabbed the alcohol to clean the wound. The skin around the poor miko's eye was already swollen with a purple-blue hue. "But, at least you completed your first mission."

She sucked in a breath at the stinging sensation. "Yeah, but I think I need some sort of weapon on these trips. Neither of us had much to work with. We need a better defense and a better offense wouldn't hurt to bad either."

"He didn't bring Tenseiga with him?" Sango asked, blinking.

"Tenseiga?" She repeated. "What's that?"

"It's Sesshoumaru's sword. It was passed to him by his father when he died. Inuyasha received one too; it's called the Tessaiga. They are counter parts of each other." She explained. "It is said that Tessaiga can kill one hundred youkai in one swipe while Tenseiga can revive one hundred souls from the dead in one swing."

"One hundred souls…" Kagome looked down at her hands. She found that she was contradicted by the idea of it. It was a great blessing, yes, but also a hindrance. Who was anyone to decide if one survived or not? It could be a heavy burden to the one who wielded it.

"Mhm, we've seen Inuyasha's sword at work before when we faced our biggest enemy, Naraku. However, it didn't help us for he escaped anyways. Everyone had a bad day that day."

"Naraku? I've heard of that name." She mused, thinking back to where she remembered it. "Oh! On the reports. His name has come up a few times. Who is he?"

The agent nodded. "He's a hanyou, but we're not sure of what kind. It almost seems like every kind. He has started to become a big problem for us. He's corrupting youkai, turning them rogue."

"How horrible. For what purpose?"

"We don't know yet. He simply said we would know when he found it."

"Hmm," She shook her head, her mind already pounding from the stress of the day. She didn't need any more pressing issues. "Why do you think Sesshoumaru didn't bring his weapon with him? Especially when he knew we were going on a dangerous mission?"

Sango sighed softly and looked away. "I have an idea. I think it's because of what happened to his partner."

"His partner? What happened?" Now she was curious. She didn't know he had a partner before her. Where was she now?

"Naraku's henchmen got to her. She wasn't strong enough to kill them off and protect herself. By the time we got there, it was too late for Tenseiga to revive her. Ever since then we haven't seen him use it, not even for defense. We think he deemed it useless in spite."

A fellow miko was killed on duty? She paled at the thought. Was she strong enough to protect herself or would she end up like Sesshoumaru's former partner? "But, a sword is a sword, right? Shouldn't it still be helpful?"

"Tenseiga is…special. Despite the sharp blade on it, it can't cut anything. The sword can't kill." She explained, looking at the miko. "He thought it was pointless before, but I think he thinks it even more so since it couldn't bring back his partner."

Kagome frowned. Maybe she had Sesshoumaru figured out all wrong; maybe he wasn't so cold. She looked back up at Sango. "What was her name? What shrine did she come from?" She was certain it wasn't her shrine. She would have remembered anyone else besides her and the other two mikos she trained with.

"Rin. She was an awesome girl, but not a fighter at all. She came from a shrine in Osaka. A fire set by some night robbers killed her entire family and burnt the shrine down into a pile of rubble. She moved to Tokyo to stay with a cousin of hers for a little while until she could get on her own feet. She was attacked by a Rogue one day and luckily Sesshoumaru was there when it happened to save her," She paused and smiled. "When she asked why he saved her and found out about us, she demanded to know about the Agency and followed Sesshoumaru around until he eventually led her here. Myouga, of course, could not say no to a new miko."

"Oh, wow. She sounds very strong willed. To follow that pompous ass around all day would drive me crazy." Kagome said with a laugh. Still, she admired this Rin girl already. "Were they really close after that? As partners?"

She smiled knowingly. "Yes, but not in the romantic way. They were like brother and sister, or maybe even father and daughter, but they had a bond no one could really understand. She made him softer and everyone could tell, but we liked the change. He became somewhat sociable; going out with us and getting involved with work activities."

"It's hard for me to picture him that way," She replied, furrowing her brow as she thought back to how Sesshoumaru had treated her since she started. "But it's unfortunate that that happened."

Sango nodded. "We think her death hit him harder than he let on. He completely retreated back into himself, shutting everyone out and keeping a cold mask on his face no matter what. He won't join us for any party or outing. Even Inuyasha has given up on trying to engage him in a fight."

"Why would he want to fight him?" She gasped. What would fighting do?

Sango laughed. "Don't look so serious. That's the odd way they communicate with each other. They don't know how to use words properly so they use their fists."

"Oh," She still didn't quite understand. "Still, I wish he would go back to the other way. Maybe it would make my job easier."

"Doubt it." Sango teased. "Looks like you're screwed."

"I suppose, but he's impossible to work with."

She choked out a laugh. "I overheard him saying the same thing to Myouga-sama about you. Also saying something about you being 'untouched' and naïve?"

Kagome's face turned bright red. He told her boss that? What an ass! How cruel could he be? Being teased by him was enough; she didn't need the whole work place to jump on her too. "H-he's so mean." She finally managed out, her face hot with embarrassment.

The researcher took in her new friend's face. "It's true?" She asked, blinking. She didn't think there was anyone left in the world who was twenty-four and still a virgin. When Kagome lowered her head, her black bangs hanging in front of her face, Sango felt bad. She wrapped her arms around her. "It's nothing to be ashamed about, Kagome-chan. You have values and morals, there's nothing wrong with that."

"Apparently Sesshoumaru thinks so." She huffed, but hugged the female back. "It's just that I was raised on a shrine so modesty was forced onto me my entire life. I wasn't able to date or go out with my friends."

"That sounds tough," Sango commented. "Was it hard?"

Kagome shrugged. "You got used to it. As a kid it was really hard, not being able to play with the other kids after school at the park. Middle school wasn't too bad, but high school was the worse. I couldn't participate in school activities like the festivals and plays. I couldn't join any clubs or sports no matter how much I wanted to."

"Oh," Sango started, not quite knowing what to say to that. "Well, you can hang out with your friends now!"

"Friends?" The miko asked, blinking.

"Yes! Your new co-workers, silly! We like to go out and hang out as a group sometimes, and sometimes we just have a girl's night!"

"That sounds like fun." She smiled at the idea.

"It is! Karaoke, drinks, food, girl talk, partner bashing, what's not fun about it?" She grinned and then put a Band-Aid on her new friend's wound, packing up the first aid kit afterwards. "I'll let you know the next time we're having one."

She nodded. "I'd like that a lot." She felt happy, almost like she was included in a group like she always wanted to be. She stood and gathered her bag, stuffing her notebook and binder of new cases into it. "Well, I better het home and write up this report. Thanks for patching me up. I'll see you Monday morning!"

Sango nodded. "See you, Kagome-chan!"

*~~~The Agency~~~*

Kagome sighed softly as she stepped onto the sidewalk next to her apartment building. She still couldn't get used to fact that she wasn't living at the shrine anymore; it felt weird to be anywhere else. Feeling her muscles scream at her with fatigue, she pushed away the feeling and made her way to the building. She took a few steps forward, before she was stopped by a little white thing jumping into her path. She let out a squeal and jumped back in shock before she realized it was a little money.

"A monkey? Where the heck did you come from?" She murmured and took her bag off her shoulder as she crouched down to his level. "Are you lost, little one?"

The monkey stared at her with its wide eyes for a moment before it pointed to the left. She turned to look in the direction, but saw nothing. With a furrowed brow, she looked back only to look in horror when she realized the monkey was gone along with her bag.

**A/N: :3 Yay! Let me know what you think! And if you haven't already, please read the A/N at the beginning of the chapter!**

****Loose episode guidance: #5-7 (Tessaiga battle), #8 "The Toad Who Would Be Prince" (Beginning), #35 "The True Owner of the Great Sword" (Rin's Story)****


	8. The Frog Prince

**A/N: Congrats to everyone who won in the awards!**

**DISCLAIMER: All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!**

_**The Agency**_

_**By MissKatt**_

Chapter Seven: The Frog Prince

"That twerp!" Kagome shouted and leapt to her feet. She managed to snag a glace of its white tail disappearing around the corner and ran after him. "Come back here!" She turned the corner abruptly, running smack into some man. She steadied herself and bowed slightly to him in an apology. "Ah, gomen!" She straightened up and her eyes widened to see him holding her bag, the monkey on his shoulder. "Hey! That's my bag!"

"Oh! I'm sorry! My pet has a habit of stealing things. He's always looking for food and assumes everyone carries some on them." The man replied and handed the bag back to her.

Kagome took it gratefully, holding it tightly to her chest as she smiled in relief. She looked over the man. He was wearing khaki pants and a white button up, a short, black ponytail tied behind his head. "It's okay. I was just worried I wasn't going to get it back. I have so much work to do and all my information is in this bag. But, thank you for returning it to me, Mr…?"

"Oh! Nobunaga! Nobunaga Amari!" The man replied quickly, bowing to her. "And it is no problem."

She offered him a smile. "Higurashi Kagome." She replied and bowed in return. When she straightened glanced at the monkey once more. "May I ask why you have a monkey with you?"

"Huh? Oh! I work at the Tokyo Zoo. I'm the caretaker of the monkey exhibit. It was my partner's turn to care for him, but she hasn't been at work all week." He sighed and looked at the monkey, scratching him fondly on the head.

"Oh, I'm sorry; you must be very busy then. Is she sick?" She asked, noticing the concern in his eyes.

He bit down on his lip. "I do not think so. She would have called in if she was sick, or would have at least let me know. I've tried calling her, but there is no answer. I think she has gone missing."

"Missing?" She echoed, furrowing her brow. "You think she was kidnapped?"

He looked at her, a sad frown on his face. "I do. There is no other explanation."

She was about to reply when a glass-shattering scream pierced through the night. Gasping, she quickly took off towards where the scream came from, Nobunaga right behind her. They ran down the street and stopped abruptly when they came to crosswalk. Where to go now?

"Somebody please! Help me!"

At that, they ran to the right, hurrying to the voice of the pleading female. Finally they stopped in front of an alleyway and stumbled upon the seen. A poor high school student was on the floor a thin transparent bubble surrounding her. A frog youkai stood above her, his tongue lashing out at her in a whip-like manner along with his hands, slowly making the bubble thicker.

"Hey, you! Let her go!" Kagome shouted, stepping further into the alleyway.

"Ehh?" The frog turned towards her and grinned menacingly. "Ohh? Would you like to come with me as well? Mmm, you look scrumptious. Frog prince promises to take care of his treasures and you will definitely be his next one!"

The miko's face twisted into a disgusting grimace. Was this thing serious? "I won't tell you again, let her go!" She held up her hand and let it glow with her pink power. "I'm warning you!"

The frog, sensing her miko power, hissed and opened his mouth wide, a cloud of toxic shooting out towards the two. Noticing a miasma when she saw it, she turned to Nobunaga and grabbed his hand before pulling him out from the alleyway. Coughing, she waved the toxic fog away and peered back into the alleyway once the cloud disappeared. She furrowed her brow once more when she saw that the youkai was gone, the student gone along with him.

What in the world had just happened?

*~~~The Agency~~~*

Starting up her laptop, she entered her code into her Accurant account and examined her options. She couldn't look up a file number because she didn't have one at the moment. She clicked on the search bar and entered in 'Frog Prince'. Soon, she had her answer. She glanced over the file, narrowing her eyes when there wasn't much to go on. There were a few comments from Sango stating he was last seen in Tokyo and that his number had been disconnected. She read the last bullet from Hitomiko, chewing on her bottom lip as she did.

2010. 09. 19-HTM: This youkai kidnaps human women and puts them in sacs. The saliva in the sac eventually begins to break down the human flesh, leaving only the soul. After a while, he devours the souls. Kouga and I were able to stumble across him, but he got away.

2010.09. 19-HTM: Please remember though, that he is a cursed human. Do NOT kill the human.

Kagome furrowed her brows. How horrible. A human turned youkai who ate human women! She had to save those women! But, how did she find him? She sighed heavily. She would have to use herself as bait. She glanced at the piece of paper Sango had given her. It was a list of her fellow employee's numbers. She briefly considered calling her partner, but tossed the idea aside. With how he had treated her today and the rest of the week, she doubted he would even respond.

But, she had to remember the number one rule of the agency: no one went on a mission without their counterpart. She was not a rebel, thus she would follow the rule. She sighed and grabbed her cell phone, glancing back and forth between the paper and the phone as she dialed the number to her partner.

Sesshoumaru was lounging around on his bed, a cigarette is his hand as his naked female companion curled up to his side. He glanced at his phone as it began to vibrate on his nightstand. Balancing his cigarette between his lips, he reached over and glanced at the unknown number. It was past midnight. Who would be calling him at this time?

"Taisho," He huffed into his phone, taking a drag of his habit.

"_Ano…Sesshoumaru, it's Higurashi, Kagome…"_

He could hear the nervousness in her voice. "Oh? Finally decide you needed an anatomy lesson?"

Her stuttering could be heard from over the phone. _"A-as if! Kami, you're so full of yourself!"_

"What else would you call me for at such a suggestive time, Miko?" He sat up in bed, pushing the female off of him. She scoffed at the rude gesture and crawled off of his bed, picking her clothes up off the floor as she murmured something about ungrateful dogs.

"_No, I just need your help with something," _She quickly continued when she realized how that would probably sounded to him. _"I don't mean it like that! I need help with a mission. I just ran into the Frog Prince."_

Now he was interested. "The Frog Prince? The one who eats human souls?"

"_Hai, he took another girl tonight. I tried to stop him, but he got away."_ Her voice held a tone of disappointment.

"Figures." He replied. "What do you plan on doing?"

She paused and sighed into the phone. _"I'm going to try and use myself as bait."_

"You think too highly of yourself, Miko. Who says he would even want you?" He asked, putting out his cancer stick before dressing, his phone pressed between his ear and shoulder.

"_Well…he did…"_

Perhaps she wasn't as foolish as he thought. "Alright, where do you want to meet?"

"_How about on the corner of 1st and Empire?" _

He glanced at his watch. If he drove, he could make it there in five minutes. The streets were empty at this time. "I will be there in five."

"_I hope I'm still there."_ She said before she ended the call.

He tugged on a simple, black, long-sleeved shirt and ran his hand through his short hair as he grabbed his keys. Seeing that his night companion had left already, he followed her suit and locked the door behind him before getting in his car and driving off to meet his partner.

*~~~The Agency~~~*

Kagome glanced down at her watch nervously. Where was he? He said five minutes! It had been six! She sighed and shook her head; she knew she was being overly critical. She was just nervous to be out on the streets on her own. She cautiously brought up her hand and tucked a strand of her silky black hair behind her ear. She glanced around the streets, her blue eyes taking in everything around her.

"Ohh, what do we have here?"

The hair on the back of her neck rose when she heard the familiar high pitched voice. She turned to see the frog looking at her hungrily, his long tongue coming out to lick his lips. Paling, she tried to play it off, trying to not seem suspicious. She had to try and stall until Sesshoumaru got there. She just hoped it was soon.

"Sorry, I'm not interested. I'm waiting for someone to meet up with me." She said softly and turned away from him, her senses screaming at her to face the threat and protect herself.

He approached her and spun her around sharply, his green, webbed hands on her shoulders. "I remember you; you are the treasure from earlier! You are a feisty one! I wonder if your soul will taste just as spicy…"

'Sesshoumaru,' She thought. 'Where are you?'

"Well, you're never going to find out! Now, leave me alone!" She replied, trying to wiggle out of his grip. The hair on the back of her neck bristled when she felt his tongue run along her shoulder, his hold on her tightening.

"Ho, we will see about that!" He smirked and opened his mouth, a paste-like substance shooting out at her.

She squealed in disgust as she was covered in it. What was this? She tried to wipe it off, but blinked as it began to move along her skin, expanding and inflating until it combined together to encase her in a bubble. "W-what the heck?" She shouted and began to pound on the bubble, but it didn't budge nor pop.

"Heh! Now my new treasure, I shall take you home with me and let you simmer until you're ready to be devoured!" He praised his efforts and rolled his head back to allow a stream of laughter to escape his lips. However, it soon turned into a howl of pain when he felt a searing burn into his back. He turned around to see a youkai standing there, his hand glowing with a poison-green whip.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome cheered happily from inside her bubble. Finally! She thought she was a goner for sure!

The inuyoukai glanced at his entrapped partner and narrowed his eyes. No, he took back what he said, she _was_ useless. He had to admit, though, that she had gotten him there and drew out the frog thing for him to kill. "It is time you are dealt with, Frog." He said and sent his poison whip at him once more.

The frog dodged it and wailed in horror. "No! The treasure is mine!" He screeched and opened his mouth wide.

"Watch out! It's miasma!" The miko shouted as she saw the cloud of black form in the toad's mouth.

Sesshoumaru brought his sleeve up to his nose as the gust of miasma came his way. He turned away from it, the toxic burning his eyes momentarily. When he turned back to the toad, he was gone, his partner nowhere to be seen. He narrowed his eyes and cursed. Now he would have to track them down.

This is not how he wanted to spend the rest of his night.

**A/N: Loosely based episode: #8 "The Toad Who Would Be Prince" **


	9. Souls

**DISCLAIMER: All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!**

**_The Agency_**

**_By MissKatt_**

Chapter Eight: Souls

"Oof!" Kagome grunted as they dropped from the miasma. She bounced slightly in her bubble before rolling around a little until he stopped her, licking his lips as he stared at her through the translucent substance.

"I cannot wait to devour that soul of yours!" He cooed, drool gathering at the corner of his mouth.

She pulled back in disgust. "You'll never have it!" She fired back, hoping she wasn't just bluffing.

He squealed, which she assumed was his way of laughing, and began to roll the bubble down the hall of his house. "Now, now, you hardly have a choice in the matter!" he said happily and he rolled her.

She pressed her hands against the side of the bubble, desperately trying not to throw-up from her dizziness as she rolled around in her hamster ball. When it finally stopped, she had to close her eyes tightly to try and concentrate on making her head stop spinning. Once straightened out, she opened her eyes and nearly gasped when she saw the piles of bubbles next to her. So many women were trapped in there; some were translucent while others were like her.

"Hey! You! Can you hear me?" She shouted, pounding her fists on the walls of her bubble.

The girl's head next to her bobbed up, glanced at her, and then fell back down, defeat written all over her features. "I can hear you."

Her voice was a little muffled, but she still heard her. "Great! Hey, how long have you been here?" She asked, trying to get as much information as possible.

"Three days, I think. It is hard to tell when you are trapped like this." She muttered.

"Well, don't give up hope! I'm going to get us out of here!" Kagome said confidently. She huffed when the girl scoffed at her and leaned back in her bubble. She quickly grabbed her purse and began to rummage through it. She grabbed a pen and stabbed it into the side of her bubble before dragging it down. The side split open and she pushed her way out. Smiling triumphantly, she looked at the girl and did the same thing to hers, releasing her from her prison.

"Just go. There is no point in running. He will catch us once more." She whispered, drawing her knees to her chest.

Kagome pursed her lips together. "I will come back for you then. I promise." The girl just shook her head and closed her eyes tightly, trying to fold in on herself and escape to some safe place within her mind. "I will." She repeated to her and stood up.

Where did she start? She walked to the door and cracked it open. Poking her head out, she looked both ways before scooting out into the hallway and walking quietly along the wooden floors. She tiptoed her way around, trying to find an exit. She turned a corner and bit her lip when she found another hallway.

Hesitantly, she began to make her way down it after making a mental map in her head so that she knew how to get back if she had to. Each step was careful, slow and quiet. That was until a floorboard decided to wail when her weight hit it, announcing her presence. Panicking, she tried to move faster away from the place, but the other floorboards continued to rat her out with squeaks. She heard the sound of a door slam and bristled when she heard the heavy breathing of the toad.

"W-what are you doing out of your sac?" He screeched. He was furious. Never had he had someone escape from him. How was this possible?

Kagome turned around and gave an awkward laugh before she took off down the hallway. She heard the slapping of his feet as he chased after her. She had to find an exit! Where could it be? "Eee!" She squealed when she felt something slimy wrap around her ankle and yank it out from under her. She could have cried from the amount of pain in her already bruised face from hitting the floor. She put her hand on the side of her face, sucking in a hissing breath from the pain. It had only been five hours from the last time she hit her face on the floor when they were fighting Yura.

"Now, I will make sure you don't escape again!" He shouted and opened his mouth to spit his paste-like substance at her.

With wide eyes, she quickly rolled to the left, dodging the dangerous substance before getting back on her feet and running again. She wanted to use her reki against him, but she remembered what Hitomiko had said on the report: _'He is a cursed human. Do NOT kill the human.'_ How was she supposed to get him back to being a human?

"Get back here!" He hissed and began chasing her once more.

"No!" She shouted back as she ran. But, she stopped abruptly though when she heard a wail and then a heavy smack on the floor. She turned around and hope bloomed in her chest. "Sesshoumaru!"

He lifted his gaze to her, his amber eyes cold. "Miko, you are useless."

She nearly fell over. "Y-you're so mean! I'm sorry that _I_ was able to find his hide out!" She said sarcastically, putting her hands on her hips.

"Only because you allowed yourself to be captured." He replied, narrowing his eyes at her attitude.

She bristled. "Yeah, well, I still found it." She crossed her arms over her chest and put her nose in the air.

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes and snapped his poison whip at the toad once more when he tried to get up and scamper away. The toad squealed and flopped down on his stomach, his hands coming up to rest on the back of his head as he wailed.

"Hey! Don't hurt him!" She order and she walked over to his side.

He lifted his brow at her. "And why not? He is a rogue and almost ate your soul. Still, you wish to save him?"

"It's not that," She began and looked back down at the quivering toad. "He's a cursed human. The notes specifically said not to hurt him!"

He scoffed. "Alright, Miko, then how are you going to remove it?"

She blinked, confusion in her blue eyes. "How am I going to…?"

He stared down at her, unblinking. "You are a miko. Are you not supposed specialize in this kind of thing?"

She blushed. "I don't know anything about curses…"

Again, he had to resist the urge the rub his temples. "As I said, you are useless, Miko."

She glared up at him. "Hold on, let me think." She put her thumb and forefinger on her chin, her lips pursing. How to get rid of a toad curse? What would be a toad weakness? Moss? Tadpoles? Warts? Lack of water? Her eyes widened and she grinned before jumping in delight. "Fire!"

"Fire?"

"Yes, if it is a toad curse, you have to find the weakness of the toad. It's fire!" She smirked with triumph and put her hands on her hips. "And you said I was useless."

His brow twitched. "And where, exactly, are you going to find fire?"

She stiffened again. She hadn't thought of that. "Uhh-"

"Y-you hurt me!" The toad finally wailed, gaining the two's attention. "I will make you pay! Souls! Come to me!" He shouted as he tilted his head back.

Sesshoumaru took a defensive stance as white orbs began to swarm into the room. They swam around in the air before diving into the toad, disappearing into his body. He felt the miko's hand on his arm and turned to look at her, horror etched into her face as the creature doubled in size.

She shuddered as she saw the souls sink into the toad. All…all those girls that she had seen in that room. He had just absorbed them! How cruel! They didn't deserve such a fate. She had to find fire and stop this creature from hurting anyone else. Her eyes widened a little when she realized where to find it. She turned to Sesshoumaru and promptly dug her hand into his pocket.

"M-miko!" He asked, face flushing at her bold action. "What are you-?" He cut himself off when he saw her withdraw his lighter from his pocket.

She flicked the lighter and paled at the small flame. There was no way this was going to defeat him. Her head snapped up to focus back on the much larger toad when he released a roar. He swung his giant hand towards them and she eeped as Sesshoumaru grabbed her and jumped away from the threat. The force made her drop her purse, the contents scattering about the wooden floors. She eyed her travel-size hairspray and nearly cried out in joy.

When he touched down on the floor, he felt the miko push away from him, running towards the contents of her purse. He scoffed at her; how pathetic, worrying about mundane possessions in such a time. He quickly turned his attention back to his opponent as it charged at him, his massive webbed hands swinging towards him. Just as he was about to use his youki whip, he felt a force slam into his side, pushing him to the side.

After pushing Sesshoumaru out of the way, she flicked the lighter and sprayed her can of hair spray simultaneously, creating a make-shift blow torch. She watched as the toad squealed in pain. He dropped to the floor, wriggling and thrashing about until he glowed white. Souls shot out of him, darting about confusedly before flying out of the room. As the glow dimmed away, a small human male was left on the floor.

Kagome dropped the contents in her hands and rushed over to the male. She shook his shoulder, trying to wake him, when a newt-like creature crawled out from his mouth. She screamed and smacked it away out of reflex. She watched as Sesshoumaru stepped on it, killing the thing beneath his shoe. She then looked down at the male as he roused.

"Ah! He's okay!" She said and smiled down at him as he opened his eyes, blinking away the drowsiness.

Another mission complete!

*~~~The Agency~~~*

"How did you find me, anyways?" Kagome asked, pressing a bag of ice to her swollen cheekbone. By the time they returned the man home, her making Sesshoumaru do it since he was the only one who had a car, it had been dusk. She officially had been up for twenty-four hours and annoying begged Sesshoumaru to take her to a coffee shop until he finally caved in, unable to take her whining anymore.

He looked at her over the rim of his coffee cup. "Our link."

"Our link?" She blinked and then looked down at the chain around her neck. "We can do stuff like that with it?"

He nodded once and leaned back in his chair running his hand through his short white hair. "You will learn of it soon enough."

"I see," She murmured and sipped her coffee with her free hand. They fell into a silence and she shifted uncomfortably. Deciding to break it, she sighed loudly. "I still can't believe I've fallen on my face, in the same spot, twice in the past twelve hours." She heard him make a noise and she swore it was a laugh. "Did you just laugh?"

"Your pain amuses me," He retorted, a twisted smirk on his face.

She blinked and then let out a laugh. "Looking back on it, it is pretty funny actually."

He glanced at her smiling face and lifted a brow. This girl was too strange for him.

**A/N: Loosely based episode: #8 "The Toad Who Would Be Prince" **


	10. Thunder and Lightening

**DISCLAIMER: All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!**

**_The Agency_**

**_By MissKatt_**

Chapter Nine: Thunder and Lightening

"Thanks for inviting me out again, Sango-chan," Kagome said happily as she split her chopsticks. She had been dead to the world at her apartment, catching up on some much needed rest after the back-to-back missions, when Sango had called her, asking her to go to lunch. She couldn't say no, despite her sore body; she was too eager to get in some quality girl time with a potential new friend.

"Of course, Kagome-chan! This is our work's favorite lunch spot, so I had to introduce you to it first!" Sango replied with a smile and glanced over the ramen shop's menu with her chocolate orbs. "We love this place because it's cheap and they have a large selection other than just ramen."

The miko nodded and began to read the contents on the page. "Hmm, gyoza sounds pretty good. Ooh! They have udon too!" She grinned, suddenly feeling very hungry. She thanked the waitress as she brought over their drinks and was going to order until a clanging in the kitchen silenced the room.

"Get back here, you runt! I'll skin you when I get my hands on you!"

A split second after the shout, a small ball of fur came hurdling out from the kitchen doors, a rather large demon chasing after him. The fur bounced around the room before shooting under Sango and Kagome's table. When the two girls bent down to look under their table, they saw a very small kitsune kit, his emerald eyes wide with fear.

"Get out here, you thief!" The youkai roared and pushed the table back, causing the drinks to fall on the girls' laps. Ignoring their yelps and shouts of dismay as they stood from their chairs, he reached his chubby arm under the table and grasped the kit's tail.

As the kit let out a wail, now hanging from his tail, Kagome and Sango decided to step in. "Hey! You let him down this instant!" Sango demanded, putting her hands on her hips.

He turned his slanted eyes at her and huffed. "Mind your own business, wench!" He snapped and began to shake the fox vigorously. "This runt has stolen from me and I will have it back!"

Kagome quickly grabbed a hold of his arm, making him stop the action as the kit paled greatly from dizziness. "If that is true, then you can handle it a different way. Now, I suggest you release him," She flared her reki a bit, the spark traveling through her fingertips to pinch his skin.

The chef quickly released the kit, now afraid of the dangerous woman in front of him. "I only want what he stole from me. He stole my precious medicine!"

Kagome bent down to look at the fox child, sapphire meeting tear-brimmed green. "Now, is that true?" She asked softly, putting her hand on his tasseled red hair.

He nodded numbly. "H-hai. But, it's only because they fired my Pa when they found out he was really sick!" He pointed a shaking finger at the chef. "They were too greedy to pay for the medical expenses! You promised he would be taken care should anything health related happened to him when he was hired! You lied!" He soon began to choke up, his little shoulders bouncing as he sobbed. "He died because of you!"

The miko instantly felt pity for the small child. "What is your name?" She asked softly, ignoring the wailing chef.

He hiccupped, tears now running down his cheeks. "S-Shippou,"

"Aww, Shippou-chan, I understand the amount of pain you must be feeling, but stealing medicine from someone to get back at them is not the right way to go about it," She offered, putting her hand on his dirtied hair once more. Dirty? Looking him over, his clothes were raggedy and torn, his skin covered in dirt. "Now, kindly give the man back his medicine and we will call it even, okay?"

Frowning, he nodded and dug into his pocket before withdrawing a bottle from it. He held it up to the chef and flinched when he grabbed it from him.

The chef happily clutched the bottle to his chest. "Oh! Now I can have long, beautiful hair like my brother, Hiten!" He wailed in glee. He looked at the kit and glared before swiftly kicking him in the side. "Take that, you runt!"

The fox cried out in pain before withering to the floor, wrapping his little arms around his small frame.

Kagome gasped and quickly picked up the little boy, holding him to her as he sobbed in pain. She looked up at the chef and glared at him. "How dare you! He gave it back, that's all that matters! He didn't deserve this!" She shouted.

"He took my medicine! He deserved what he got!" He yelled back.

"What is all this yelling about?" A man asked, coming out from the backroom. He walked towards them, stopping to stand next to them.

"H-Hiten! T-This runt stole my medicine so I punished him and this girl is yelling at me for it!" He wailed, frowning as his brother glared at him.

"You hit a child in the middle of my restaurant and then yelled at a woman?" Hiten back handed his brother. "Have you lost your mind, Maten? Have I taught you nothing?"

Maten cowered, his bottom lips quivering. "G-Gomen, Brother. B-but he stole my medicine!"

"And yet you have it in your hands. Thus, you should not have done either of the two actions. Go back to the kitchen so I may clean up your mess," When he saw his brother open his mouth to say something, he quickly cut him off. "Now."

Kagome and Sango watched as Maten sulked off towards the kitchen. Sango then looked at Hiten. "Your brother shouldn't have done that." She said sternly.

"I apologize on his behalf. But, he did steal something from my brother, thus he has been punished and now it is closed. So, you can either continue eating here, or leave," Hiten said with a shrug. "You and your company are valued customers of ours and we don't wish to lose you, but I won't try to sway your opinion based on what happened."

Kagome blinked at him before glancing at Sango and then down at the little boy in her arms. "I will not be eating here. I can't support people who will do something to such a small child." She said and stood. "I'm sorry, Sango-chan, but I just can't."

Sango smiled at her friend and then nodded in agreement. "There are plenty of other restaurants in the neighborhood," She grabbed her purse and then looked at Hiten. "It seems you will be losing us and your customers after all."

As they left the ramen shop, Kagome looked down at the depressed kit in her arms. He had such a faraway look in his eyes, his cheeks still stained with dried tears. Her heart pinched with pity. "So, Shippou-chan, where do you live? Sango and I can drop you off there."

He shook his head. "I don't have a home." He murmured.

Sango frowned. "What do you mean? Surely you have parents?"

His face drooped further. "My Pa was all I had left. When he died, the bank took his house back. I ran away before they could put me in the orphanage."

Sango and Kagome exchanged a look. "Oh," Kagome replied and pursed her lips. "You didn't want another family to look after you?"

He gripped her arm with her little hands. "No! My family is my only one for me! I won't have any other parents!"

The miko blinked at the vehemence of his outburst and hugged him tighter. "Shh, it's okay. I'm sorry for bringing it up," She said softly and offered him a small smile. "Well, Shippou-chan, are you hungry?"

He perked up at her words and the blushed when his stomach growled knowingly. "A-ano…"

She laughed. "Well, why don't we go and get you some food?" She glanced at Sango. "Is that okay, Sango-chan?"

The researcher nodded. "I think there is a WacDonalds up here. Does that sound good, Shippou-chan?"

He blinked his emerald eyes before nodding shyly. "Y-yes, please."

*~~~The Agency~~~*

"Oh, is that so?" A deep voice began, his crimson eyes gleaming in the darkness of his office in his traditional Japanese mansion.

"Hai, he is finally back on the field." Kagura replied, putting one hand on her hip while the other one held a piece of paper up to her face. She lowered it and glanced at her brother. "So, what does this mean for you?"

"Hm," He pressed his fingertips together and looked at her. "It means our mission will be much harder. There is no doubt that he is the most powerful in that company. He is the splitting image of his father, if not more powerful."

She nodded. "What do we do?"

"Apparently making it so that he is no longer on the field was not enough," He stated and rose from his chair, walking towards the window of his office.

"Do we kill his miko and remove him from the field once more, Naraku?" She asked, watching him carefully.

"That is always an option," He began and leaned against the window sill. "But, we will destroy them both as well as the whole company."

"They are becoming a…pest, as of late." She agreed. "They have been destroying everyone you hire, Naraku. Do you feel threatened?"

He slanted his eyes towards her direction and narrowed them. "No, I am more powerful than them. The ones they have defeated are merely pawns in my game. And I will be even more powerful when I obtain the Shikon no Tama."

"Ah, yes, the Jewel of Four Souls. Do you even know where to find it? Didn't you hire Yura to find it? She didn't do too well, now did she?" She smirked when he glowered at her.

"You are correct, she did not find it in any stores," He replied. "She served her purpose. Besides, I found out that it is still in hibernation, still in hiding."

"Hiding?" She echoed. "How is it hiding?"

"'Since it was burned from this world, it will be born into this world.'" He quoted.

"Born…?" She pursed her lips as it hit her. "That is why you cursed that human with the newt. He was devouring souls and you hoped he would come across the Jewel."

"Yes, and he failed too," He replied and looked away from her once again. "I have another plan in the works. I will call upon you when you are needed."

She scoffed at his rudeness before turning to leave the room. Still, she was very interested now. Just what kind of jewel was this? What kind of power did it possess?

**A/N: Loosely based off of episode 9: Enter Shippo... Plus, The Amazing Thunder Brothers!**


	11. Back to the Shrine

**A/N: Sorry it took me forever to update! I've had super bad writer's block ^^;;**

**DISCLAIMER: All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!**

**_The Agency_**

**_By MissKatt_**

Chapter Ten: Back to the Shrine

Kagome took a deep breath as she focused in on her meditation at the shrine. She was sitting on the flat rock that resided in the middle of the koi pond. She rested her elbows on her folded knees, her pointer fingers thumbs pressed together as well as her knuckles in the Zen formation. Her eyes were shut, her hair tied back in a ponytail as she tried to reach a new level of peace. Lately, she had been feeling stressed with her new job and, not that it was a bother, taking care of Shippou was kind of a life changer already and it had only been one day.

To be honest, she was nervous to go back to work. She didn't think it would be like how it was. She wasn't comfortable destroying youkai, even if it was Sesshoumaru doing the actual killing. She felt that it was her job as a miko to protect people, youkai or not. True, they were being hunted due to the things they had done, but who was to say they couldn't find penance?

She shook her head and tried to clear her head of those thoughts. This was her last day off; she didn't want to spend it focusing on work. She needed this in order to feel recharged and strengthen her soul and will.

_Focus._ She thought. _Focus, focus. Breathing in…breathing out…inhale…exhale…peace and serenity-_

"Kagome-chan?"

This was not meant to be. She opened her eyes and looked up at her mentor. "Yes?"

"I am going to the store. Will ye watch the shrine?" She asked.

The miko nodded. "Of course, Kaede-baachan. Have a safe walk."

"Thank ye. I will see ye later." The elder miko nodded to her before turning and heading to the shrine stairs before making her way down them.

Kagome closed her eyes once more and attempted to sink back into her mind. She never really had trouble meditating before so she didn't know how to fix the issue. Well, it wasn't really an issue, she just needed to let go of her worries and clear her mind. She nodded at her own logic and tried to do just that.

That was until a demonic aura snaked into her senses. Her eyes snapped open wide and she leapt to her feet. Her blues eyes scanned the courtyard, but she could see no threat. Where was it? She broke out into a sprint and headed towards the inside of the shrine. She expanded her aura and let her senses guide her to where the youki was coming from. Cautiously, she approached the storage room and slid open the wooden doors.

"Hmm," She pursed her lips when she didn't see anything off in the storage room. Still, she could sense the youki and it was definitely stronger now. Furrowing her brow, she stepped into the room, focusing on each box at a time to try and pinpoint where she felt the presence. A quick movement to her right drew her attention and she let out a short scream when the stacked boxes began to come down on her. She put her arms over her head and stumbled out through the doorway and back out into the hallway.

"Shiiiiikon! Give it to meee!"

She blinked and slowly turned around to once again face the closet. At first, she thought she had imagined the voice, but then she heard a wail before something shot out from the closet. There, floating in midair right in front of her face was a Noh mask. Her eyes widened as it lunged itself at her and she ran towards the left to dodge it, now running down the shrine halls.

"Give it!" It shouted as it chased her, its whining voice echoing off the wood floors.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" She shouted as she ran, terror raking through her. But, it wasn't the Noh mask that she was running from; it was from the creature of her past.

_"I know you have it! Give it to me!" The centipede hissed at her, her long body slithering along the halls._

_"I-I don't know what you're talking about! I don't have anything!" A young Kagome shouted as she ran, her bare feet slapping against the polished wood. "Someone! Help! Kikyou-san! Mitomiko-san! Kaede-baachan! Help!"_

_"LIES!" She screeched and shot her body out towards the girl, wrapping her body tightly around her like a coiled snake. _

_Kagome choked and gasped as her breath was taken from her, the pressure from the centipede's body increasing. She winced when one of the six hands reached out and grasped her face, tilting her head to the side as the youkai moved in closer to her. "I-I don't even know what you want," She whispered._

_"You still lie, little human? Well, I will rip out your tongue as soon as I get my treasure!" She hissed and bared her long fangs at the human in her hold. _

_"N-no!" She screamed and closed her eyes tightly. She felt her reki surge through her veins and released the very little control she had on it, letting it flare and escape her person. _

_Mistress Centipede screeched and wailed as she was burned by the pink, holy power. She instantly dropped the girl onto the ground and withered away as she held her damaged tail close to her. "You little bitch!" _

_Kagome's chest heaved as she greedily inhaled the air. She put her hand on her little chest before beginning to slide back along the floor, trying to get away from the youkai while she wasn't looking. She tensed when she heard it start moving and felt its youki increase. She closed her eyes tightly, her only defense depleted. _

_"Ye will not touch her!" Kaede's voice boomed out, the sound of a released bow string coming soon after. _

_The little miko opened her eyes slowly when she felt the surge of reki. She blinked when she saw the pile of ash at her feet. She looked up at her mentor and frowned when she looked down at her disapprovingly. "Kaede-baachan…"_

_"Ye will be training twice as hard starting tomorrow. I will not have this incident repeat itself." She then turned and began to walk back towards her room, leaving a very distraught Kagome behind her._

The miko snapped out of her trance and skidded to a halt before turning fast to face the mask. With Kaede's words ringing in her head, she lifted her hand up with her palm aimed at the mask. No, she would not let Kaede down again and she wouldn't run like a little child. She took a deep breath and channeled the familiar warmth of her power to her palm. "Be gone, youkai." She glared and let her power sore, obliterating the mask as it flew towards her.

She took a deep breath and sighed heavily. She shouldn't have let herself get startled by it in the first place. She was a miko and hunted down rogue youkai as her job. She could only imagine Sesshoumaru's scoffing and rude remarks if he has just seen her.

She blinked suddenly when she felt his oppressive aura near the front courtyard. Furrowing her brow at the odd coincidence, she made her way to the entrance of the shrine and was still surprised to him standing there, Shippou standing by his feet. "Sesshoumaru? Shippou-chan?"

"Kagome!" The kit said excitingly and ran over to her before jumping into her arms.

"What are you two doing here?" She asked and walked closer to the stairs so that the youkai were further away from the holy shrine. "You aren't supposed to be here."

"He came to the apartment asking for you so I came with him to show him where you were. Is this your boyfriend?" He questioned and grinned knowingly.

"W-what? N-no!" She stammered, sputtering at the mere idea of it. "He is my partner at work!" When the kit rolled his eyes, she puffed out her cheeks before looking at the inuyoukai. "What did you need, Sesshoumaru?"

He lit up a cigarette, took a deep drag, and then exhaled before answering her. "We have a new assignment."

She knitted her brows together. "But this is my day off!" Could she not have _one_ peaceful day?

"There are no days off in our line of work. If something comes up, we deal with it." He replied, exhaling another stream of smoke.

She waved her hand to clear the smoke from her face. "What case number is it this time? What kind of demon?"

"It is number 78432; the Soul Piper," He explained, blowing another cloud at her. "It seems he is taking children from their homes before their death."

She let out a cough before speaking. "You mean he is taking live children?! How is that possible? He is only supposed to guide children spirits to the afterlife." She squeezed Shippou tighter to her.

"I thought the Soul Piper was supposed to be a nice youkai?" Shippou piped up, looking up at Kagome.

"We don't know how he is doing it, just that he is. We do suspect someone else is behind him though." Sesshoumaru replied and then leaned backwards when the miko tried to take the cigarette from his lips.

She huffed. "Smoking is prohibited on this shrine. Besides, it can cause cancer."

He scoffed at her, his amber orbs amused at her attempt to rectify his habit. "Youkai aren't allowed either yet here we stand," He pointed out. "And if I were to get cancer from these, I would have had it by now."

She flared her reki when he blew another huff at her. "Stop that! It's so rude!" He shrugged and turned from her before walking back down the shrine steps. "Ugh, he's impossible to deal with." She murmured and followed down after him.

*~~~The Agency~~~*

"Still no sign of it, Naraku-sama." Kanna breathed as her mirror once again failed to see the power of the jewel.

Naraku balled his hands into fists and narrowed his eyes. "Then keep searching. We will find it! Do not fail me, Kanna."

"Hai, Naraku-sama." Kanna nodded and moved on to the next child, her mirror gazing deep into their soul to try and find some hidden source of power that would lead to the Shikon's discovery.

"What if this Jewel of yours is not in any children?" Kagura asked from her spot against the wall.

Naraku slanted his crimson red eyes towards her direction. "Then I will find another way to comb through the population of Japan."

"And if it's not in Japan?" She asked, putting her hand on her hip.

"It is, I can feel it calling to me," He replied, unclenching his hand to press it against his chest. "It wants me to find it and use its power."

"Hm, I hope you are right and that we are not doing all of this for nothing…" She murmured.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "You will see how 'worth it' it is when I find it." Ignoring her further, he looked at his new pet. "Soul Piper, go and find more female children once the night is upon us. One of them has to possess the Jewel." It was easiest to guide children from their homes when they were already at a subconscious level, their parents too deep into their televisions to notice or care.

The creature's eyes opened but a sliver before it released a soft chime from his flute before taking to the sky to obey the order he could not refuse.

"How have you managed to get such a creature to follow your orders?" Kagura mused, watching it disappear.

"No one can resist my control. I can only imagine how much better it would be when I finally obtain the Jewel." He smirked.

The wind youkai rolled her eyes and turned to leave the room. She was growing tired of all this 'Jewel' talk.

**Loosely based off Episode #1:** **"The Girl Who Overcame Time... and the Boy Who Was Just Overcome", #11: Terror of the Ancient Noh Mask, and Episode #12: The Soul Piper and the Mischievous Little Soul**


	12. The Soul Piper

**DISCLAIMER: All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!**

**_The Agency_**

**_By MissKatt_**

Chapter Eleven: The Soul Piper

Kagome sat quietly in Sesshoumaru's car as he drove, Shippou perched on her lap as he played with her cellphone. She was mulling over in her mind the possibilities of why the Soul Piper would be taking children from their rooms before it was their time to pass onto the other side. Her partner had stated that he and the others guessed that someone was behind him pulling the strings. How could someone even do that?

"Miko," The inuyoukai spoke up, drawing her attention to him. "There is something else you should know about the children that have been missing."

"Eh?" She blinked at him. "What is it?"

"The children that he is taking are all females." He cast a sideways glance at her. "Ideas?"

She put her hand to her chin and furrowed her brows. "Why would he just be taking little girls?" She murmured to herself. She began to chew on her bottom lip. Really, she couldn't think of anything at the moment that stuck out as significant. "I feel like we're such damsels in distress sometimes." She commented absent mindedly.

He lifted a slender brow as he parked next to the hospital. He turned off the ignition and turned to look at her. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, well, I feel like the last three cases we've had have been dealing with girls. Two of the three is about them missing." She shrugged and put her hand on the handle of his car and pulled it.

Before she could step out, he grasped her wrist and tugged her back in. "Do you even understand what you just said?"

She looked down at the hand on her wrist and then looked up to meet his honey pools. "Erm, not really…" She replied.

He snorted at her and released her. "You may just be unintentionally smart," He ignored her as she puffed out her cheeks to him. "The Frog Prince was a cursed human who kept going after female's souls and now the Soul Piper is taking young girls' souls?"

She blinked her azure eyes at him. "You think the person who cursed the Frog Price is the same person controlling the Soul Piper?"

"It is a theory. It is best to not rule out anything." He replied and stepped out of the car.

Kagome quickly fell into the step next to him as they walked to the entrance of the hospital. "Ano, what are we doing at the hospital?" She questioned.

"There is a child here who saw his sister get dragged away by the Soul Piper. He was injured when trying to save her, but he would not tell Sango how. So, we have come to make him talk." He answered as he pushed the elevator 'UP' button.

Shippou, who was perched on Kagome's shoulder, spoke up in response. "Is he okay?"

"Well enough to speak. That is all that matters." He stepped out of the elevator and headed towards the children's hospital wing.

The miko and kit shared a glance before following after him. "Sesshoumaru, if he's injured, we shouldn't push him. It won't be good for his health." She commented quietly.

"Our job is more important. If one boy's health wavers, but saves many more, so be it." He answered as he pushed open the door to room number 42A.

She sighed at his rudeness for not knocking. Still, she couldn't deny that the statement was true. But, it was her nature to help everyone and preserve life, not take it. She watched as Sesshoumaru waked over to the bed and how the boy cowered away from him, a small mewl of fear escaping his chapped lips.

"We need answers, Boy," He began, staring down at the small child.

"P-please! Don't hurt me!" He wailed and covered his head with his hands.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome chided and moved forward. She grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the bed. "Stop scaring him!" She took a deep breath and before sighing. "Let me talk to him." She turned and smiled at the boy on the bed as he stared at them with fear evident in his dark brown eyes. "Gomen for the intrusion, erm…I'm sorry, what is your name?"

"I-Ikeda Satoru…a-are you going to take me away too?" He asked nervously, grabbing his sheets with his bandaged hands.

She smiled softly and walked over to his bedside and sat down on his bed. When he flinched, she gently put her hand on his head. "No, no, of course not, Satoru-chan. We are actually here to find out what happened."

Satoru frowned as he took in her miko apparel as well as the kitsune on her shoulder. "I-I don't know what happened."

Shippou jumped onto his bed and sat down next to him. "There's no need to be scared, Satoru-chan! She just wants to know about your sister."

He looked down at his burned hands. "Mayu-neesan…" he trailed off as his dark eyes filled with brimming tears. He looked up at Kagome as they fell. "Please, Miko-sama, you have to help my sister!"

Kagome stroked his hair as he began to cry. "We'll definitely help her, Satoru-chan, but I need to know what happened first. Can you tell me?"

He sniffled and rubbed at his eyes. "I-I heard her TV on from my room and so I got up to tell her that she had to turn it off or Mama would get mad at her," he began. "When I told her as such, she told me to leave her alone and to get out of her room. Then, her window flew open and there was this…orange-ish youkai there! H-he had a pipe and starred playing it when his red eyes fell on neesan," He choked on his sob and continued on. "As soon as he did, Mayu-neesan fell to her knees and it looked like her ghost was being pulled form her body! I ran and tried to stop it, but then this fire came out of nowhere and burned me a-and-and…" He began wailing, the tears freely falling from his eyes.

"Shh, Satoru-chan," She cooed, pulling him into her embrace. She felt horrible for this child. How was she supposed to get his sister's soul back? Was that even possible? To be able to put one's soul back into their body if they weren't dead? Still, she couldn't voice her insecurities. "We will find your sister and bring her back, Satoru-chan. Don't worry."

He nodded nimbly and pulled away from her to wrap his arms around his knees. "I couldn't help her," he murmured. "I tried, but I'm so useless."

She frowned and shook her head. "You did what you could. That in itself is-" She was cut off when the window to the hospital room suddenly shattered, glass shards scattering around the room. She covered the boy with her own body, shielding him from the glass.

"Satoru-chan!" They both looked up when a girl's voice screamed into the room. It was a little girl, perhaps the age of ten or so, floating in front of the window in her pajamas. "Satoru-chan, help me!"

"Mayu-neesan! You're-"

Sesshoumaru cut Satoru off and stepped forward, facing the girl. "Where is the Soul Piper?"

She hesitated and looked behind her. "I don't know! I managed to escape! He was taking me to this house and I was scared so I fought with all my might to escape!" Her eyes filled with tears. "He's coming after me! I-I'm scared; I don't know what to-"

"Where is this house?" He asked, narrowing his eyes. Why would the Soul Piper, the children's guide to the after-life, be taking her to a house in the human world? Were the rest of the children there as well?

"Ano, I-I don't know…I don't remember."

"Think harder." He commanded, his jaw tensing in agitation.

"Sesshoumaru! Don't push her. We have to find a way to rescue her soul from him!" Kagome said, putting her hand on his arm to try to keep him from badgering the girl any further. They should be concentrating on how to save her soul, not harassing her!

"Miko, do you not see the relevance of this house?" He questioned. "If someone is controlling the Soul Piper, then perhaps they are at this location. We would be able to find the person who is responsible for the Frog Prince."

"That may be true, but we need to help her now!" She argued.

He felt the corner of his lip raise as her stupidity. "We need to find the location first and find who is pulling the strings."

She hardened her cerulean eyes at him. "No, this needs to be done before it's too late!"

He finally growled at her. "Are you so ignorant? It _is_ too late, Miko."

She clenched her hands into fists and ignored his growl. "Don't say that, Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru let another growl rumble in his throat. "Do not be naïve. Do not let your idiotic ideas of saving everyone get in the way of reality."

"Sesshou-" She was promptly cut off when Mayu released an eardrum-shattering scream. She quickly reeled around to look at the girl's soul only to see that she was now bound with chains. "Mayu-chan!"

Satoru leapt out of his bed and began to run towards her, only to be jerked back by the collar of his hospital gown. He glanced behind him to see that the white-haired demon had the fabric in his claws. "Ngh, let go! I have to help my neesan!"

"And what can you do?" He inquired, peering down the length of his nose to gaze at the child. "Nothing."

The boy frowned and turned helpless eyes onto his sister as the creature emerged from behind her. "Please!" he begged the Soul Piper. "Let her go!"

The spirit guide's eyes opened a fraction, gleaming red eyes gazing at them as he played his flute. As soon as the music filled the air, the chains tightened around Mayu and began to pull her away from the hospital room. She struggled against the chains, but to no avail. She looked at the miko with pleading eyes.

"Miko-sama! I don't want to die!" She cried.

Kagome felt her heart pinch in pain as she watched the interaction. What could she do? _Think, Kagome, think!_ She clenched her jaw and furrowed her brow as she tried to figure out what she could do to help her. She blinked as an idea hit her. She clasped her hands together and laced her fingers to prepare for her barrier. She stared at the Soul Piper and its victim and willed the image of a bubble to form in her mind. Her powers reacted to the image and encased the creature in a bubble, the color a soft hue of pink

She hurried over to Mayu and began to tug the youki chains from her (which had little effect) as Sesshoumaru approached the Soul Piper. "Speak, why have you taken children from their homes?"

He just stared back at the inuyoukai, his parted red eyes unblinking. He raised his flute to his lips and was about to begin playing, but stopped when Sesshoumaru pierced through the barrier and grabbed the flute from his hands. The creature's eyes opened a fraction wider, his eyes staring at Sesshoumaru's steaming hands.

"Ohh, that wasn't very nice," A voice came from the window and gained their attention. There sat a woman on a large floating feather, her dark brown hair tied back to sit on her head. Her crimson eyes looked at the two. "Now, now, Sesshoumaru, I didn't think you were the type of guy to take away someone's toy. What a bully."

Another growl came from the inuyoukai. "Kagura! I should have known Naraku was behind this."

She unfolded her fan and covered her lips as she let out a forced laugh. "But of course. Who else would be behind this? Or have the power to subdue a spirit guide?"

"Where is he?" He snapped, breaking the flute unintentionally as his anger grew.

She shrugged over-dramatically. "How should I know? Did you ask that Rin girl? She was at his house once."

A vicious snarl escaped his lips at the mention of the girl. "Do not play games with me!" He shouted. "Where is he?!"

She laughed once again. "I won't tell you that, but I will tell you that he is finished with this thing. It failed to provide Naraku with what he wanted." She waved her fan at the creature and then clicked it shut. "Until next time, Sesshou-kun!" She called and disappeared on her feather.

He growled and ran to the window, but by the time he reached it, she had already vanished in the sky. He stared off into the dark sky with his amber orbs narrowed. He should have known that Naraku was behind it all.

Kagome furrowed her brow and released the barrier as the creature's eyes shut completely, a new flute forming in his hands. He floated outside the broken window and began to play a gentle tune on it. She turned, scared that he was forcing Mayu away again, but she was pleasantly surprised to see the chains had disappeared.

"Satoru-chan," She began, now staring at her brother with a small smile.

"Mayu-neesan!" He shouted and ran over towards the window, not caring of the broken glass. His eyes filled with tears once more. "Gomen! I'm sorry I couldn't help you!"

She shook her head. "I don't blame you. Please, Satoru-chan, tell Mama I love her and I'm sorry about the fight we got into." She smiled at him and moved closer to the Soul Piper.

"Mayu-chan!" Kagome called as she moved to stand beside Satoru. "You're not afraid anymore?"

She shook her head, her black pigtails swinging. "No," She looked at the Soul Piper and smiled at his soft tune. "His music has changed. It's comforting…" she waved at them. "Bye!" With that, the Soul Piper took her away to guide her to the otherside.

Satoru frowned down at the floor, his hands balled into fists. "This isn't fair! She didn't do anything. She didn't deserve to die."

Kagome put her hands on his shoulder. "I know, Satoru-chan. You're right, it wasn't her fault. I'm sorry we couldn't save her. But, in the end, she was okay with it."

He shrugged her off of him. "You didn't help at all!" He cried.

"Satoru-chan-"

"No! Just leave!"

"But-"

"Leave!"

The miko went to put her hand back on his shoulder, but a cold hand grasped her wrist and pulled it back. She looked at the striped wrist and then up at her partner. He shook his head and tugged her towards the door, Shippou following after them. She let him guide her to the elevator and rubbed her wrist when he released it.

She felt horrible. She stared down at the ground miserably. She couldn't save that single child's soul even when she told Satoru she would. Why, oh why, did she promise him? She should have known, shouldn't she have?

Sesshoumaru watched his partner as she mentally beat herself up. He shook his head and let out a soft sigh. Why did she let herself get so upset over things she couldn't control? Did she really think she could get the soul back into the girl's body? There was only one thing that could do such a thing, and it rested in a box in his basement, never to be wielded again.

**A/N: I think from now on, I'm going to make each episode that I chose to use into one chapter. Sound good? :) It means longer chapters! Also, sorry for any and all mistakes. I was tired when I was finishing this up.**

**Loosely based off Episode #12: The Soul Piper and the Mischievous Little Soul**


	13. Stolen Ashes, Part One

**DISCLAIMER: All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!**

_**The Agency**_

_**By MissKatt**_

Chapter Twelve: Stolen Ashes, Part One

The miko plopped down in her overstuffed chair, boy was she happy Souta talked her into buying it, and sighed contently. She pulled her knees to her chest and pulled off the lid to her gallon of green tea ice cream. Smiling, she dug her spoon into the creamy surface and lifted the spoonful to her mouth. She squirmed in delight and left the spoon in her mouth as her now free hand reached for the remote control for her television.

Work had been relatively slow lately and she could not be happier about it. She needed the break. The last few events had occurred back to back and left her body feeling drained beyond exhaustion. She had slept for almost a day straight until Shippou walked into her room complaining that he was hungry. She had woken up long enough to make him a cup of ramen before passing back out for a few hours.

"Kagome!" He called suddenly and grinned up at her with his own pint of Rocky Road ice cream. "Can I sit with you?"

She smiled and moved the ice cream carton so he could sit in her lap. "Of course!" She said and waited until he nestled down in her lap before switching the channels until she found the first Pokémon movie playing.

As the movie neared its end, both of them were in tears as they watched Pikachu continuously try to shock Ash back to life. Kagome sniffled loudly and unattractively before rubbing the back of her hand under her nose to wipe the snot that was there. "Oh, Pikachu!" She sobbed. "Keep trying! Don't give up!"

Shippou had curled into her lap his eyes wide and glistening with unshed tears. "It has to work! It has to!" He cried with her.

Kagome jumped slightly when the Jaw's movie theme began to ring from her cell phone. Instantly knowing who it was, she glanced at the time, 9:43pm, before picking it up. "M-moshi, moshi?" She asked, sniffling one more time.

"_Were you crying_?" Her partner asking incredulously.

"Well good evening to you as well, Sesshoumaru." She replied sarcastically.

"_You need to come to the office_." His baritone voice replied through the receiver.

She blinked. "For what? Is everything okay?"

"_Just be there within the next few minutes_." He snipped back before clicking off the phone, this ending the call.

She sighed and looked down at Shippou. "Sorry, Shippou-chan, I have to go to work." She shifted him off her lap and got up from the chair before setting him back onto it.

He pouted up at her. "Do you know when you'll be back?" He asked.

She shook her head. "No, unfortunately, I don't. Sesshoumaru didn't even tell me why I was needed or what was going on. I'll try to be back as soon as possible. Watch the movie and tell what happens, okay?" She asked as she ruffled his orange hair.

He nodded with the small smile and turned back to the movie. She smiled at her adopted son and then moved to her room to change for the night. Not caring to dress to impress for the time of night, she pulled on a pair of jeans and a long sleeve white shirt before tugging on a pair of black boots. She braided her hair to the side and said her farewell to Shippou before leaving the apartment to drive to the Agency.

When she arrived, she was surprised when the alarm to the Agency was going off, pulses of youki seeping out of the building in invisible waves. She shuddered at the feeling of her reiki reacting to it and moved inside the building. Inside in the lobby, everyone stood around, talking to each other while Sango fiddled with a small grey back attached to the wall near the elevator.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked loudly, trying to talk over the alarm, as she moved up to Sesshoumaru's side. He was wearing a black tank top with a pair of loose jeans. She mentally groaned. Did he have to look good all the time?

He cast a sideways glance at her. "It seems someone broke in."

"Sango is working on disarming the alarm," Miroku asked, his body stiff as the youki attacked his senses.

"Why does it give off youki as an alarm? Isn't the sound enough?" She asked.

"Keh, no! The youki will make all the lesser youkai back the fuck off." Inuyasha snapped, crossing his arms over his chest.

Kagome blinked as she looked him over. He was different. His hair was black and- "Hey! Your ears are gone!" She pointed out obviously.

His jaw clenched in irritation. "Good job. Want a cookie?" He growled at her.

She frowned and pursed her lips. "Well, excuse me! I've never seen you like this before!" She huffed and looked away with embarrassment. Was everyone at the Agency out to make her feel dumb?

"Oh, leave her alone, Inuyasha!" Ayame scolded as she rolled her emerald green eyes. "She is new! She's not used to this like we are."

He grumbled incoherently and sauntered over to Kikyou's side as she talked to Hitomiko about what was going on.

Kagome gave Ayame a grateful smile and then sighed in relief when the alarm finally stopped, the youki waves ceasing with it. She looked over at Sango as the girl slid the face of the box back onto it. She noticed the group shifting to follow her to the door on the far right. She followed, not wanting to be left behind. She squeezed in next to Kouga as they began to descend the shallow stair case.

"What's down here?" She murmured, an eerie feeling crawling over her skin as the stairs seemed to go on for a long while.

He turned to look at her with his cobalt blue eyes and gave her a smirk. "Everything."

She furrowed her brow. "What is that supposed to mean?" She let out a squeal when she slipped on one of the steps, the darkness hiding them from her sight.

The wolf caught her and steadied her, keeping his hand on her waist as they continued down the stair case. "Careful, woman," He said, a mischievous glint in his eye. "Wouldn't want you falling."

Sesshoumaru's ears picked up the sound of her squeal and his turned his head enough to view the encounter from the corner of his eye. Frowning, he paused his descent and let the others go ahead of him until Kouga and Kagome caught up to him. He bared his fangs at the wolf, knowing he would see it despite the darkness.

"Perhaps you should care to your mate, Wolf." He stated, and stepped aside so the wolf could move down the stairs past him.

Kouga snorted. "Now, now, Sesshoumaru, don't get your panties in a bunch." He tossed over his shoulder as he followed the others down the stairs.

He glared at the back of the wolf's head before looking down at his partner's questioning eyes. "Stay away from him, Miko," he warned as he ushered her to keep walking. "He is a womanizer."

"Oh," She murmured as she climbed down the stairs. She was thankful when they finally came into a room with candles lit along the walls, providing a soft, dim light for them. Along the walls were book cases full of stranger objects. They ranged from scrolls, to utensils, to swords and mirrors. "What is this place, Sesshoumaru?"

"This is where we keep youkai artifacts that are deemed too evil for humanity," He answered, running his claws through his short hair. "It seems whoever broke in knew what we held."

She looked at his gleaming gold eyes, the dim light making them look almost orange, and followed his gaze to the broken down door at the back of the room. Frowning, she followed the group as they made their way to the room. She stopped suddenly when Sesshoumaru's arm caught her elbow. "Eh?"

"Whatever you do, do not touch anything in that room. I'm warning you only once." He said before walking past her.

Her brow furrowed again, this time with nerves. What could this room possibly have that she couldn't touch? She pursed her lips together before following the group into the room. In front of them at the back wall were four shelves, but two of them were empty. On one of the shelves was a silvery-white vase with a sapphire crescent moon stone sunken into the middle of it. Below that was a sword of great demonic power. She shuddered as she felt its aura reach out and taunt her, the promise of power making her hand twitch to touch it. She began to raise her hand and take a step forward, but froze when she felt a warm hand grasp hers.

Blinking, she looked up at Sesshoumaru, who stared down at her emotionlessly. "Sesshou-"

"What did I say?" He said sternly, keeping his hand on hers. "So'unga is a sword of manipulation. Do not let it coax you."

She opened her mouth to ask what he meant, but stopped when gasps filled the room from members of their group. She watched as Kikyou and Hitomiko sunk to their knees before they clapped and began to pray. It wasn't long before Miroku joined them as well, his pointer finger and middle finger raised up as his thumb held the other two down.

"What happened?" Kagome asked as she witnessed her shrine sisters pray.

Kikyou turned to her with sharp, wounded eyes. "Our ancestor's ashes have been stolen."

"Ancestor…? Midoriko-sama?!" She gasped, her hand going to her heart. How could no one have told her that her ancestor's ashes were in her employer's basement? And who could have stolen them? Who would do such a cruel thing?

She felt her anger simmer in her veins at the mere thought of someone disrespecting Midoriko's resting place by stealing her ashes. She admired Midoriko more than anyone else she had ever read about it. It wasn't just because she shared her lineage by being a fellow miko, no, it was from all the stories she had read about her and her accomplishments and selfless acts. She had read book after book as well as asked Kaede to tell her every story, ones that had been passed down from generation to generation, she knew of the great miko several times until she could recite them by heart.

Midoriko herself was a Kami in Kagome eyes. She was the most powerful of her kind, but never once bragged about it or let it get to her head. She used her power to help others who were less fortunate and traveled village to village, giving her aid to those needing medical attention. She never once raised her hand against others without justified cause and even then, she tried to reason with them.

She was the epitome of a perfect miko-no…a perfect _person_.

Feeling her sisters' pain and grievance, she pulled her hand away from Sesshoumaru's and sunk to her knees beside him. She clapped her hands together and bowed her head as she began to pray to the Kami for help and guidance to help recover their ancestor's ashes. She closed her eyes tightly as they moistened and filled with tears, trying not to let them fall as she mourned for her idol.

She felt her chest constrict suddenly, making her thoughts cease when she felt as if part of her very essence start to tug and pull itself away from her. She stumbled forward from her kneeled position, her arms coming out in front of her to stop her from smacking her face against the stone floor, as her body shook and shuddered painfully until she felt that one part finally leave her in a loud exhale.

Once it was gone, her brows knitted together angrily, her fury back full force. What the _fuck_ was that?

*~~~The Agency~~~*

The witch shuffled over to the mud-like tomb and grinned as she put her ear to it. It was ready! She curled her hand into a fist and punched a hole into it.

Urasue watched as it began to crack and split apart. "Rise, rise!" She squawked in glee as it finally broke apart. There, lying on the debris from the mud, was the new body of Midoriko. "Ah ha ha! She returns to the living once more!" She cheered and sauntered over to the pale miko. She grabbed the woman's chin in her bony fingers and tilted her head this way and that. She was perfect!

"Tell me, Urasue, will she be able to find me what I seek?" A dark, malicious voice came from the corner of the room.

Her wide, bug eyes blinked slowly before she looked over at the crimson eyed hanyou. "But of course, Naraku-sama! After all, she is the one who created the item you seek!"

Naraku's eyes narrowed a fraction as he made his way over to the naked miko. He crouched down next to her and pushed the witch's hands away from her face. He stared down at her peaceful face and the way her black hair parted in the middle of her head before falling around her in thick waves. He brought back his hand and struck her across the face. "Wake up, Miko, I have work for you."

Midoriko's brown eyes snapped open at the pain in her cheek. She gasped in a deep breath and felt her chest tighten painfully. Something felt…wrong. She felt as if her soul was suddenly trapped and constricted. She blinked several times before she realized she was in the living world once again. No, no! This wasn't possible! What was going on? Where was she? Who did this to her?

"Did you hear me?" He growled, moving his face closer to hers.

Midoriko's eyes widened as she gazed at the hanyou before her. He was the one who struck her! Who was this hanyou? What did he want from her? "What do you want?" She asked, her voice sounding odd in this new body.

He smirked down at her. "You will help me find the Shikon jewel that you created," He said, getting straight to the point. "I have searched everywhere and everyone trying to find it and all my attempts have been futile."

Her soft brown eyes hardened into a glare. "That jewel will do nothing but bring misery, Hanyou. I know because I have _lived_ it. I am _part_ of the jewel. You must return me to it!"

Naraku chuckled humorlessly, before grabbing a fistful of her hair and pulling her up towards him. "You will not tell me what to do, Midoriko. You will listen to _me_. I need the Shikon no Tama. You will find it for me, or so help me I will torture you every day until you beg for death."

"Then I shall await the day." She shot back sternly, her eyes holding her gleam of pride. She would not be deterred from her resolution. She would not let anyone have the jewel should she have a say in it.

He smirked cruelly down at her. "I thought you might say that," He replied and withdrew one of his control devices. The wooden prong was laced with one of his hairs and was usually used to control his baboon puppets. He fisted it into his hand before puncturing his fist into her skin and through her muscle. He reveled in her cry as he placed the controller inside of her faux body.

When he knew it was secure and in effect, he withdrew his hand and looked at the witch. "Fix this hole and then I want her ready to start hunting for the jewel."

"Hai, Narku-sama." Urasue bowed as she began to take the mud pieces and mix them with water to make a paste substance once again.

*~~~The Agency~~~*

Sesshoumaru's amber eyes carefully watched the miko in front of him as she stormed up the stairs nosily, her feet stomping on the metal. He understood why the mikos were upset, he would have been too had the vase with his father's ashes been taken, but this was just pushing it.

After she had fallen forward, Miroku had gone to her side and asked if she was alright. She had, much to everyone's shock, slapped his helping hands away and snapped at him to get away from her. He obeyed, not wanting to upset her, and moved to Sango's side to talk to her about retrieving the security footage.

It was odd, the inuyoukai noted. He had witnessed her snap at him several times when he egged her on, but this time was different. It was as if it was a completely different kind of anger. Out of curiosity, he followed her from the building and towards her car. He paused when she stopped suddenly and reeled around towards him.

"What the fuck do you want?" She growled.

Sesshoumaru's brow rose at her vehemence. What was wrong with this female? "Do not speak to me in such a manner, Miko."

"I will do whatever I damn well please!" She balled her hands into fists and narrowed her eyes at him.

He took a step towards her, his eyes flashing dangerously. "Do not test me."

"Back the fuck away from me!" She shouted at him, looking up at him with rage in her eyes. She tightened her fists and raised them to her chest. "I will hit you if I have to!"

Where was all this animosity coming from? True, he did not always treat her the best way, but he did not believe it warranted this caustic behavior. He took another step towards her and stared down into her blazing eyes. It was then he noticed the red that was seeping into the whites of her eyes. He blinked when she turned her head away from him and turned towards her car, opening the door. He moved forward and slammed it shut before she could open it further.

"What the hell, you pompous bastard?!" Her eyes widened when he reached forward and grabbed her face in his hands. She fought to get away from him, but couldn't budge from his steel grip. "Let go!"

"Silence, Miko," He growled and moved his face to her neck, where a person's scent was the most strong. He inhaled deeply, processing the scent. Nothing seemed off in her scent and she was definitely miko, so why were her eyes turning red like a youkai? "What is wrong with you?" He asked suddenly. "Why are you so upset?"

Kagome opened her mouth to respond and then snapped her mouth shut. Why was she so upset? She blinked rapidly. Wait, had she been cussing at him? What made her do that? She furrowed her brow before she met his gaze, looking into his gold pools. "I-I don't know."

He looked at her carefully. He then used his thumb to pull at the skin below her eyes, showing the whites of her eyes to him. He lifted a brow at the pinkness, despite her mood as it calmed. "Are you angry about Midoriko's ashes?" He asked.

"Well, yes, but I'm more sad than anything," She answered, blushing when she realized his hands were still on her cheeks.

"Hn." What was going on with his partner?

**A/N: Loosely based off Episode #13: The Mystery of the New Moon and the Black-haired Inuyasha and #14: Kikyo's Stolen Ashes**

**Erm. I know I said that I was going to make each 'episode' one chapter, but…well. Idk. I have no excuse (:**

**Also, for it took foreverrrrr for me to update. Again, I have no excuse other than I got trapped in my other two fics. T^T Sorry!**


	14. Stolen Ashes, Part Two

**DISCLAIMER: All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!**

**_The Agency_**

**_By MissKatt_**

Chapter Thirteen: Stolen Ashes, Part Two

"Sesshoumaru, really, I'm fine." Kagome insisted for the third time as he drove her in his car. He had all but forced her into his car, but did not tell her where he was taking her. She assumed he was taking her home, but when they passed her street, she knew it wasn't true.

"As I have stated several times, Miko, you are not." He replied, not looking her way as he headed to his house.

"Can you at least tell me where we are going? I would like to let Shippou know incase I'm late coming home." She said, pulling her cellphone out from her purse, which he barely gave her enough time to fetch from her car.

"You are coming home with me and will be staying there." He stated simply. He needed to keep an eye on her ever so fickle emotions.

She blinked. "There's no way! I can't leave him alone that long!"

"Do you not live with your brother? Surely he can watch him? He suggested. In the meantime, he was going to conduct a little test. He reached over to his cup holder and grabbed his pack of cigarettes. He flipped open the lid used his lips to pull one out from its confinement. As he raised his lighter to his lips, he cast a glance at his partner who sat fuming in her passenger seat.

"Really? Are you kidding me?" She asked sharply, her jaw clenching in irritation.

He smirked as his test proved to be going as he predicted. "Is something wrong, Miko?"

How dare he play coy! He knew exactly how she felt about his cigarettes! "You know exactly what's wrong!"

"No, I do not think I do." Sesshoumaru replied, keeping his eyes forward as he inhaled a long drag and blew it out of the corner of his mouth, the smoke making its way towards her.

Her eyes narrowed dangerously. Her power began to simmer in her veins at the blunt disrespect. What was his deal!? "What the hell is the matter with you? What have I ever done to you to get treated this way!?"

There it was. The dramatic shift in her emotions. He looked over at her and saw that her eyes were turning red again. Something was definitely wrong his partner. Having his test proven that she was easily angered all of a sudden, he put out his cigarette. "There, happy?" He asked as he parked outside his house.

"No!" She shouted and reached over to push him in the shoulder. "You're fucking mean to me for no reason!"

He caught her hand. "I have warned you once, Miko, do _not_ test me," He released her hand and unbuckled his seat belt. "Now, once you calm down we can go inside."

She huffed and undid her seatbelt as well. She took a few calming breaths before getting out of his car. She waited for him to do the same and followed him into his house. As they made their way into his apartment, she looked around at how finely decorated it was in black and white furniture. "Wow, this is really nice, Sesshoumaru." She mused, all anger suddenly gone.

"Hn," He replied as he shrugged off his jacket and dropped it onto the couch. "There is a guest bedroom upstairs to the right."

"Sesshoumaru…why are you keeping me here?" She asked and accepted the canned tea as he handed it to her.

He opened up his drink and looked at her with his golden eyes. "Something is going on with you. While I don't know what it is, I am determined to find out."

She looked down at her drink, a frown marring her face. "You really think something is wrong with me?"

He nodded. "Yes, though I believe it is something you can't control. You've been getting angry quite easily."

She pursed her lips together. He was right about her getting angry, but to go as far as to say that there was something _wrong_ with her? Well, then again, she normally didn't that upset too easily. Maybe there was something wrong with her. "I hope we can kind it out then." She said softly.

Sesshoumaru studied her carefully and let out a soft sigh. "We will, Miko. Don't fret."

She flashed him a small smile. "Thank you for reassuring me."

*~~~The Agency~~~*

Kagome awoke with a start, sitting up hurriedly as she looked around the room. Had that voice been in her head? Or was there someone in the room with her? It seemed so real, so close to her ear. She glanced at the clock and rubbed her eyes as the bright red numbers read 3:49am. She flopped back down on her back and pulled the blanket up to her chin. Maybe it was just a dream.

She closed her eyes and tried to let herself fall back asleep, but heard the words once more float into her ear.

_"The Shikon no Tama,"_ It hissed in her ear.

This time she kicked off the blankets and leapt out of bed. She quickly spun in a circle, trying to see if there was anything in her room, but found nothing. She took a deep breath and put a hand to her racing heart. She glanced at the closed window and determined that she just needed some fresh air.

Opening the window, she sighed and leaned down to fold her arms on ledge. She inhaled the crisp air and sighed nosily. The Shikon no Tama, she remembered that all too clear from when the Centipede youkai attacked her and from the mask that shot at her from the closet.

'_Why does everyone think I have this thing_?'

"Because you do."Came the voice, this time from in front of her window.

Kagome screeched and flung herself back on her rump as she tried to scoot away from the woman in front of her. She stared at the woman in shock as she crawled into her room. As she stared at the beautiful woman in front of her, she felt her chest and stomach tingle. What was this feeling? She was scared, yes, but she felt as if her body was calling out to her.

A knock on her door, made her rip her eyes away from the female and to the door. "Se-!" She was promptly muffled when the girl pounced on her, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Silence, Miko, or I will kill you." She said and stared down at her with blank eyes. No expression was there, they were simply empty voids. She put her hand on her throat to back up her warning.

She nodded slowly as she looked up at her. She knew her face from somewhere, but where? Wait! The crest on her forehead! "Midoriko-sama?" She breathed.

"Yes," She replied, her voice monotone. "I need my jewel, child."

Kagome's breath hitched. This was her idol! This was the woman she looked up to most! But, how was she alive? And why was she attacking her? This wasn't the Midoriko she read about. Her Midoriko didn't attack another without cause, yet there she was threatening to strangle her.

Sesshoumaru's pointed ear was pressed against the door, listening to the conversation. He was not naïve; he knew something had happened when he heard his partner shout. He heard her begin to say his name, but get cut off by the other person in the room. She didn't sound as if she was hurt, so he waited until the woman provided information.

His eyes narrowed slightly when he heard how the miko addressed the other woman. Midoriko? How was that possible? Surely his partner was delusional. Yet, the woman had confirmed her question. His jaw clenched slightly when he heard her speak of the jewel. What jewel could the miko- his eyes widened as he realized she was looking for her Shikon no Tama. There was no possible way that the miko had it though, right?

Kagome gasped when Midoriko applied pressure to her neck. "I-I don't have it!"

Sesshoumaru pushed open her door and, in a flash, punched her away from his partner. He watched as she jumped back away from him, her emotionless face remained impassive as it literally cracked from his punch. He glared at her with his honey eyes. "What are you?"

Kagome looked up at her half naked partner and scrambled up to her feet. She remained behind Sesshoumaru, keeping a safe distance from his bare torso, and stared at Midoriko in shock. Part of her face chipped off of her like a broken pot. "M-Midoriko-sama?"

"That is not your ancestor, Miko, merely a replica." He replied, staring at Midoriko as she shifted into an offensive position.

"That's not quite correct, dog."

Sesshoumaru and Kagome tensed when a menacing laugh filled the room from all around them. She subconsciously moved closer to her partner, her hand moving to his arm. "W-who is it?"

"Ah, Sesshoumaru, it looks like you gained another partner for me to kill." The voice came again.

A growl rumbled in his throat. "Naraku! Show yourself!"

When a baboon pelt appeared in front of the window, Kagome's hand tightened on Sesshoumaru's arm. "That's Naraku?"

He nodded. "It is, yet it isn't. Knowing this coward, that is probably just another puppet."

"But of course, Sesshoumaru. You do not deserve my presence yet." He replied. "Midoriko, retrieve my jewel."

"Hai, Naraku-sama." She murmured and launched herself towards the two.

Sesshoumaru deflected the miko's attack, but grunted when he was shocked by her reiki. "So you've made her your puppet from the ashes you stole."

"What?" Kagome asked, her mouth falling open in horror. Midoriko was this man's puppet? Is that why she was acting so weird?

"Oh yes, little Miko," Naraku said. "I extracted her soul from the other world and put it in the hollow body you see now. She is completely under my control."

Kagome's anger snapped once again. "I demand you release her!" She shouted. Her idol did not deserve this! It was just too cruel!

He snorted at her. "And why would I listen to one such as yourself?" He asked with a smirk.

Her hands balled into fists and she once again felt her power begin to simmer beneath her skin. "I said: let her go!"

Sesshoumaru swung at Midoriko as she launched herself at him and shattered her arm from her body. He then glanced over at his partner and saw her eyes tinting red once again. His eyes looked down at her feet as he saw wisps of pink power begin to swirl around her where she stood.

"And if I say no?" He asked, taking in the sight before him.

"Then I will kill you." She responded, eyes narrowing as her reiki swirled around her.

Naraku's eyes narrowed. This miko was much more powerful than what he thought. What was this power coming from her? Or the jewel? "I would like to see you try!" He replied, now more interested in her power.

"With pleasure!" She shouted, her power flaring dangerously. It turned into a mini tornado around her, her silky black hair whipping around her.

The clay pot that was Midoriko got caught up in the flurry, her body shattering from the pressure. Naraku's puppet could not move away fast enough and was purified on the spot. Sesshoumaru stepped back, her reiki suffocating his youki and threatening to singe his skin. It was now just him and his enraged partner in his guest room.

"Miko!" He shouted, wincing when a lash of her power snapped down upon his arm. When he didn't get a response, he attempted to step forward to rouse her from her anger, but immediately leapt back and pressed his back against the wall when a swirl rose up to keep him away.

His eyes narrowed as he tried to think of what he could do to tame her. A gleam in the pink caught his eye and he focused in on the necklace around her neck.

Of course, the subjugation spell.

He took a step away from the wall. "Mik- no, Kagome," He spoke firmly, making sure she heard him. When her eyes snapped onto his form, he spoke the command word. "Submit."

Kagome felt her necklace tighten painfully around her neck, a searing fire biting into her skin. The pain took over the anger, making it disappear. As soon as her anger dispersed, so did her power, leaving her drained and faint.

He saw her eyes slide shut and he moved forward to catch her as she fell. He looked down at her face as he held her and let out a soft, exasperated sigh. She was so troublesome.

_"Do not be angry with her."_

He looked up at saw a light blue, ghost like figure of Midoriko standing before him. He didn't respond as he watched her kneel down next to them, putting her hand on the miko's side.

_"The jewel is what made her so angry." _She added.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, watching her hand. "Are you saying the jewel is inside of her?"

She nodded. "_It is. She is my last, pure descendent and so she was cursed with it_."

"How did it make her angry? Why would it just begin to do so?" Sesshoumaru could not believe Kagome had one of the most powerful objects inside her body.

Midoriko smiled gently. "_Because I was pulled from it, leaving only the youkai inside to take over. Without my pure presence, the jewel began defile itself and turn evil. It fed off of her anger and fueled it_."

He looked at Midoriko as she spoke. "Are you going back then?"

She nodded. "_Yes, but you must protect her, Taisho, just like your father protected me_," At his startled look, she smiled again. "_I would recognize a part of Touga anywhere._" She then grew serious and spoke more firmly. "_Naraku now knows she holds the jewel and so she is in danger. Protect her, Taisho!_"

With that, she disappeared inside Kagome, leaving no trace of her existence.

Again, Sesshoumaru looked at his partner's face and watched as it turned into a serene expression, as if everything was in balance with her once again. Sighing, he lifted her as he stood and placed her on her bed. Midoriko's words rang in her head and he hesitated slightly before joining her on the bed. Clearly he couldn't stay in the other room if Naraku was out to get her. She would be safer with him extremely close by.


	15. Sharing is Caring

**DISCLAIMER: All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!**

**_The Agency_**

**_By MissKatt_**

Chapter Fourteen: Sharing is Caring

The miko shifted in her bed, sighing contently as she nuzzled her warm pillow, eyes still closed. She couldn't remember the last time she had slept so soundly. Ever since she had started working at the agency, her sleep pattern gotten completely thrown off. She didn't want her precious sleep to end so soon. Maybe if she tried counting sheep, she could go back to sleep.

That was until she smelled the oh-so familiar scent of cigarette smoke.

Her eyes shot open and she quickly scanned the room. Her eyes then widened when she felt her head rise and fall as her 'pillow' took an inhale of its cigarette. She slowly raised her head and looked up at her partner. Sapphire met amber and she let out a screech.

She scampered back away from him, pressing her back to the wall. "What are you-? How dare you! Sneaking into my bed at night! What a pervert!"

Sesshoumaru looked like could care less as he sat up slightly and leaned against the headboard, taking another drag. "Cease your babbling, Miko. Do you not remember last night?"

"Last night…?" Immediately she took in his half-naked appearance and felt her face turn bright red. "No, no…we couldn't have! There's no way! You drugged my drink! You had to have!"

An amused smirk tilted his lips up. Perhaps he would toy with her since she had no memory. "What do you mean? How could you forget?" He asked, putting out his cigarette out against the headboard. He then shifted and moved towards her, making her press her back firmer against the wall. "I had you screaming with pleasure."

The purr in her ear made her stomach drop with butterflies. "S-stop it, Sesshoumaru. You're lying…" Her voice wavered though.

"Am I?" He breathed, lips brushing against the shell of her ear. "Shall I remind you then?"

Kagome's heart pounded in her chest. She had never been this close to a male. Nor had she ever felt this sort of feeling. What was he doing to her? "N-no…stop." She murmured as his lips moved down to her neck.

It had started off as a joke. But that first taste of her skin on his lips made him want more. Still, he wouldn't pursue it. It would only cause tension in their partnership. Plus, she was too innocent for his tastes. He pulled away with another smirk. "You are too easy to tease, Miko."

She blinked once, then twice. She glared at him and threw the real pillow at him. "You are such an ass! Why do you have to pick on me like that?" She snapped, heart still thrumming loudly in her chest.

"You make it so easy." He repeated.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "So then why are you in my bed?" She looked at the messy room and furrowed her brow. "What happened?"

"You really do not remember fighting Midoriko and Naraku?"

As the words reached her ears, she gasped as she remembered. "Ah! That's right! What happened?!"

He sighed. He would have to tell her unknown secret. "You possess the Shikon no Tama."

Kagome threw her hands up in the air in exasperation. "Why is everyone saying that?! I don't have it!"

He shook his head, silver strands flying. "You do, you just do not know it. You were born with it inside your body, your left side to be exact. You have had it all this time."

"W-what?"

"It is true; Midoriko told me. She is a part of it."

Her brow furrowed and she placed her hand on her left side. "What does this mean, Sesshoumaru?" She breathed softly, trying to take in this new chunk of information.

"It means you are Naraku's new target."

*~~~The Agency~~~*

Kagome sat in the car with Sesshoumaru as they drove to their next mission. She vaguely remembered her partner telling her they were going to help out Miroku and Ayame with their mission, but she couldn't remember the details. She was too busy concentrating on her new discovery about her body. What did this mean for her exactly beside what Sesshoumaru said? Was she to cut it out of her body and put it in a secure location? Was there any place safe enough? She didn't think so.

"There is something you need to know of Miroku's ability." Sesshoumaru spoke up, drawing her from her thoughts.

She raised her head and looked at him. "Eh? What kind of ability?"

"He and the male lineage of his family are cursed with a wind tunnel in their right hands. Chances are he will use it today, so make sure you stay clear of it. There is no getting you back if you get sucked into it. Understand?" He asked.

She nodded. "Hai."

The inuyoukai parked his car behind Miroku's and stepped out of the vehicle. He nodded at the duo waiting outside and then glanced at the field and lake before them. "Do they know we are here?" He asked.

Ayame shrugged. "They haven't tried to attack us if they do."

"There's more than one?" Kagome asked, joining the group.

Miroku nodded. "It appears the lake's water god has gone mad. He is kidnapping humans when they get too close to the shore, killing them in the shrine. But it seems as if he has a messenger acting as his barrier."

"Messenger?"

Sesshoumaru glared at her. "Do you not listen? I briefed you back at the house." He replied harshly. "The messenger has a youki artifact with him. He is able to draw anything and have it come to life."

She blinked. "Sorry, I must have missed all that. Any reason why they started acting up like this?"

The redhead shook her head. "No, but one of our scanners picked up several missing persons reports filing in around here. They suspected drowning, but none of the bodies were found. So we decided to check it out yesterday. That is when we were attacked by the painter and his ink."

"I see." She glanced over at the lake, and at the shrine located on it, and immediately sensed the evil aura it was giving off.

Miroku wiggled his brows at Sesshoumaru. "_Back at the house_, eh? You two getting intimate now? You sly dog, you! I didn't know you had it in you!" He winked, nudging the youkai in the side.

"If you value your arm, monk, I suggest you cease your actions," He threatened. "And it is not what you think."

Miroku held up is hands in defense. "Alright, alright, no need to get hasty!"

"So, where so we start?" Kagome asked, looking back at the group.

"Who goes there?!" A high pitched, squeaky voice shouted. The group turned to see a short, half-bald headed human with a scroll in one of his hands. "You have no business with the water god so leave!"

"And who is it that we are speaking to?" Miroku asked, stepping forward.

"You again?!" He snapped, tightening his hold on his scroll. "I'm warning you! I will attack like last time!"

"Calm down, Sir. I simply asked for your name. Surely we can all act like adults and speak calmly?" The monk replied, hands held up in front of him.

"I am a painter and that is all you need to know! Now leave the land of the water god!" He shouted again. "Or I will make you leave by force once again!"

Ayame took a step forward. "Why won't you hear us out?" She asked. "We only wish to talk!"

Kagome's brow furrowed when the human flicked out his scroll. "Uh, what's he doing?" She asked and stepped back as the scroll lit up before the once ink-drawings came to life before them. "W-what the heck!?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as the hell oni swarmed towards them. He lit up his fingers with his poison whip and sliced through them as they came. As they disintegrated, they fell into a puddle of black ink. The strong smell attacked his nose and he had to bring his hand up to cover it to prevent dizziness.

Yesterday, she and Miroku had fled after the attack, but this time, as she attacked one, she felt the aftermath of the ink scent. Her vision went fuzzy and her head began to pound with a headache. Emerald eyes blinked when an oni landed in front of her. Her reflexes had slowed from the strong scent of ink and she ended up getting knocked to the side.

Miroku moved in front of his co-workers and released the prayer beads from around his right hand. He thrust his hand forward and allowed the wind tunnel within his palm to absorb the oni as they came flying through the air with no hope. One they were gone, he sealed his hand once again with the prayer beads and turned to face the painter.

Kagome's eyes widened as she witnessed the curse in his hand. Sesshoumaru had just mentioned it to her, but she never imagined it would be of this magnitude. What would happen if he didn't have those prayer beads around it? Would it simply continue to absorbs everything indefinitely?

"Cease these actions at once!" The monk shouted. "We are here to see the water god to ask him of the missing persons! We know he is responsible and have come to find out his motives!"

"I shall never allow such violent people near the Lord!" The painter shouted and tossed another scroll at him.

"Sesshoumaru, Kagome, go on without us. We will take care of him; you two go and interrogate the water god." Ayame said, her voice coming out muffled as she tied a piece of her shirt across the lower half of her face to keep out the scent of the ink.

"Are you sure, Ayame-san?" She asked, frowning. "I feel bad leaving you guys here alone."

"Ch, don't underestimate my partner and I." She remarked with a wink and then moved forward to attack the oni who were escaping the torrent from Miroku's wind tunnel.

"Come, Miko, let us go," Sesshoumaru commanded and led her towards the dock of the lake. "We must take the boat to get there." He pointed out as he stepped onto the dragon shaped boat that was tied to the end of the dock.

"Let's hurry then." She nodded and stepped in as well. She clumsily stepped onto the oar handle and tripped as it rolled forward. She felt his hands come up to her arms and steady her. "Thanks." She murmured with a blush as she remembered his advances that morning and sat down on the bench.

He removed his hands from her and took the oars, deciding not to comment on her expressions. He did not need any distractions if they were going to fight the god of the lake. As he untied the boat and pushed off, he heard the pattering of footsteps along the wood of the dock. As he looked up, he saw a little boy with a ponytail of black hair leaping towards their boat. Before he could react, the boy had barely landed in the boat, causing it to rock from side to side, daring to tip over from the excessive force.

"What in the-? What are you doing?" Kagome asked, looking at the boy curiously. "You could have hurt yourself!"

The boy panted heavily with his hands on his knees. "I…am going…with you." He heaved between breaths.

"I think not, Child." Sesshoumaru glared and grabbed the boy by the back of his shirt. He eyed the dock and knew he could easily toss him over to it even from the distance they were at.

As if reading his thoughts, Kagome stood up and put her hands on her hips. "Don't you even think about it!" She warned.

Sesshoumaru eyed her. "Do you think it is wise to bring a child with us when we are going to fight the water god?"

"I knew it!" The boy exclaimed and began squirming in his hold. "You have to take me! The water god kidnapped my best friend! Please!"

"The water god?" Kagome asked. "You saw him? You saw him take your friend?"

He paled a little. "No, but we were swimming out in the lake when he was suddenly pulled under the water. Everyone is trying to tell me that he drowned, but I know it's not true! He is a better swimmer than I am! And besides, why haven't they been able to find his body then, hm?! I know the water god is responsible!"

"Even if that were true, why would you risk it by coming with us?" Sesshoumaru asked, setting the boy down as he realized he was not going to be able to get rid of him. He picked up the oars once again and began paddling towards the shrine.

"What is your name?" The miko asked.

"Torumaru," He frowned as he sat down on one of the rows in the boat. "And I came with you so I could make sure he was alright and if I got stuck over there, well, at least I would be with my friend."

Kagome smiled a little. "How very noble of you."

"How very idiotic of you." Sesshoumaru retorted.

She rolled her eyes. "Can you ever be supportive?"

"No."

"You're so arrogant."

"Perhaps."

"And you're infuriating."

"Indeed."

"Argh!"

"Something wrong, Miko?"

"YOU!"

Torumaru watched with calculating eyes as the two of them bickered in front of him. "Umm, is this what they call a lover's quarrel?"

Kagome snapped her mouth shut and blushed red. "We are not lovers. We are partners at work." She clarified.

The little boy snorted. "Whatever you say."

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the very, very long time lapse in updates. However, I can promise that the next chapter will be out in maybe another week. I have already written a few pages of it (: **

**-Loosely based off Episode #17: Cursed Ink of the Hell-Painter, and Episode #27 The Lake of the Evil Water God.**


	16. Worth

**DISCLAIMER: All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!**

**_The Agency_**

**_By MissKatt_**

Chapter Fifteen: Worth

After a short row across the foggy lake, they entered the shrine gate. Floating in further, they pulled up alongside the other dragon boat. As soon as Kagome and the young boy exited their vessel, two guards approached them in offensive positions, sharpened spears at the ready.

"Halt!"

"You dare enter the shrine of the water god without an invite?"

"You shall be punished!"

As they charged at them, Sesshoumaru leapt off the boat and kicked one into the other before they both fell off the shrine and into the water. "Let us not waste time." He spoke casually and moved to the entrance of the shrine. He pushed open the doors and quickly readied his youki whip as more guards moved towards them. As he hit them, they shrank and foamed before transforming into lake inhabitants such as fish and crab.

"Look! The guards are just fish put under a spell. This definitely doesn't seem like the work of a god; more like a youkai." Kagome pointed out, running behind Sesshoumaru as he briskly moved through the shrine.

They entered the furthest room to the back and Torumaru gasped as he saw his friend being held by the water god. "Suikichi!" He shouted.

"Toru?" He boy murmured and began fighting the hold of the water god. "Toru!"

"Let him go!" Kagome shouted, stepping forward next to Sesshoumaru.

"I think not. This is my dinner and you are rudely interrupting." The rumbling voice of the water god came.

Without warning, Sesshoumaru flicked his youki at the water god, but was slightly surprised when the water god grabbed a trident and easily deflected the attack. He tossed his dinner aside and kept his attention on the youkai before him.

"Your weak youki is no match for the Trident of Armakoi. You have committed a great crime in defacing my shrine. You will pay for this with your lives." He lifted the weapon from the ground and tapped the bottom of it on the wooden floor. A glowing blue light illuminated from the prongs of the trident and soon the group found themselves being pulled through a strong current of water.

The corner of Sesshoumaru's lip lifted with distaste as he was thrown through the water. He looked over and saw his partner holding onto the children. He growled when another blue light consumed her and the children, pulling her from the water and leaving him alone there. As he began to swim to where she disappeared, a large boulder caught him from behind, knocking his breath from him.

Kagome winced as she landed hard on the wood floor with the children. She coughed up a little bit of water and pushed her wet bangs from her forehead as she looked around to try and find the boys. With a relieved exhale, she saw Torumaru off the right in front of her and Suikichi right next to her. She blinked and looked up as she heard a slow menacing laughter. Her lips parted in surprise when she realized she was in the same room as before.

What was the point of the whole water, river thing if he was going to bring them back there?

"Ah, I could not let my dinner leave." He explained, as if reading her mind.

Toru moved around the water god and grabbed the lantern pole before swinging it at the water god. The water god, however, easily grabbed it and flung him to the side. Taking her chance, the miko stood up and charged at him with her hand illuminated. Thinking nothing of it, he raised his arm to push her back, but his eyes widened in horror when her hand came in contact with his flesh. With a howl and a cry, he flung himself back as his arm was burnt off.

Who was this woman? How dare she hurt him! A water god! He would take much pleasure in swallowing her soul in revenge!

While he sat there and writhed with pain, she quickly ushered the boys out of the room and down the outside hall of the shrine. "Quick! Don't stop, just keep running and I'm sure Sesshoumaru will meet up with us soon!" Wait, what was she saying? She didn't need him to save them. She was perfectly capable of doing it on her own!

"Come on you two, hide in here!" She ordered, pushing open the door to a room off to the side of the shrine. As they entered, she smiled in relief when she saw that they were in the weaponry room. She spotted her weapon of choice and picked up the bow with careful hands. It had been a while since she practiced archery. She hoisted on the quiver of arrows and pulled one from its sheath. She nocked the arrow on the string and pressed her back against the wall as she listened for the water god.

"T-the footsteps stopped," pointed out Torumaru.

Her brow furrowed when she suddenly heard creaking around them from every angle. "Get down!" She released her hold on the arrow and wrapped her arms around her head as the shed collapsed and shattered around her.

"I will kill _you_ first, wench." The youkai growled.

She looked up and gasped as she saw the transformed body of the 'Water God'. He was now more snake-like, his body no longer possessing legs, just one solid piece of muscle. The end of his tail reached out and grabbed her ankle, pulling it out from under her and making her fall onto the floor, the side of her face smacking into the smooth wood of the shrine.

She let out a shout as she started to get dragged across the floor, but just as quickly as it began, it stopped with a snap. She looked up and smiled with relief when she saw Sesshoumaru standing next to her, his fingertips lit with green youki.

He glanced briefly at her and then at the children, then back to the youkai. "Your true form has been revealed. You are not the real water god and your power is only due to the trident you possess."

"Insolent dog!" He snapped and whipped his tail at him.

Sesshoumaru dodged the attack easily enough and swiped at the youkai with his own whip. When his whip hit the hide of the snake and caused him to fumble, he lurched at him, reaching for the trident.

Kagome, coming to a resolve, decided she would not stand by the side and do nothing. She needed to prove her strength to her partner. She needed to show him she was not one to be trifled with and that she was useful! She once again grabbed her arrow and aimed it at the youkai. "Take this!" She shouted and released it.

The inuyoukai quickly ducked as the arrow whizzed towards him. He could feel the heat from her power as it shot by. "Miko," He growled, his claws latched into the snake's scales. "You are _not_ helping."

She huffed at his insult and nocked another arrow. "I'm just a little rusty." She retorted and aimed again. She took a deep calming breath and set a determined look on her face as she released the arrow.

This time, the arrow flew over the top of the snake's head, which made him laugh. "Worthless miko! You are a fool to think you could defeat me! I will make you both pay for breaking peacefulness of my shrine!"

Cursing, Kagome nocked another arrow and aimed it once again. _'Come on,'_ She pleaded. _'Don't fail me again. I'm better than this! I can do this! I can!' _She set her brow in determination and let her fingers slip off the notch, letting the arrow soar free. _'Hit!'_

Much to her relief, the arrow hit true, nailing the snake youkai in the chest. It hissed with pain as it burned from the purity, its body thrashing erratically as it seeped through his system.

She watched as Sesshoumaru leapt off the snake as it began to collapse into ash. She smiled brightly as he made his way towards her. "Did you see that?! I got him!"

He narrowed his eyes slightly. "Almost at the expense of your own partner."

Her joyous smile slipped into a frown. "I didn't hit you."

"You almost did. You could have easily killed me as you did that snake."

Her brows furrowed. "But I didn't! I killed the youkai instead!"

"Luckily enough."

She huffed. "Why can't you just be supportive and congratulate me?"

"Because you almost killed me."

She ignored what he said. "Why can't you be a nice partner and support me? All you have done so far is belittle me and bring me down! Why can't you for once praise me?" She snapped.

Before he could reply with a sharp comment, the boys came forward, holding hands and looking at them expectantly. "Can you guys stop your love dispute and take us back to shore?" Toru asked.

His friend nodded. "I-I want to go home…"

Kagome's face softened as she looked at them and she nodded. "Of course, let's get back to the boat." She said, leading them towards the dragon boats without a single glance back at Sesshoumaru.

He followed behind them with a glare as her words sunk into his mind. Had he really been that cruel to her? _'Perhaps, but she deserves it.'_ As soon as the thought crossed his mind, he knew it was wrong. She didn't really, he supposed. But, he didn't really know how to be nice to people either. Maybe he would apologize to her later.

Maybe.

*~~~The Agency~~~*

Kagome kept her face turned towards the passenger window of Sesshoumaru's car, her chin in her hand. She glanced at his reflection in the glass and let out a silent sigh. They hadn't spoken a word since she yelled at him.

After they came back from the boat, they acted as if the other did not exist. Even as Miroku and Ayame talked about how they contained the painter and sealed the ink canister with a sutra, they ignored each other. If the other pair had caught on to the awkward silence, they didn't say anything nor comment on it before they left with the painter.

She couldn't blame him for being upset, true. She _had_ almost purified him, even if she didn't mean to. She pursed her lips together as she felt regret make its way through her, thinking of how she snapped at him back at the shrine. Why did she have to be so headstrong some times? And at the same time, why did she have to always feel bad when she stood up for herself?

She blinked herself from her thoughts as she realized he had pulled up next to her house. She pushed the red button to release her seatbelt and slipped out of the car. She bent down to gaze into the car and tell him thanks, but was surprised when she saw him getting out of the car as well.

"Ano…did you need something?" Kagome asked as she walked up to her door, him following in step behind her. When she didn't get an answer, she hesitated to open the door to her house. "Sesshoumaru?"

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes at her nervousness, he pushed the door open and walked past her. He noted the shocked kit on the couch before making his way to the kitchen.

Kagome shut the door behind her, watching him rummage through her fridge. She had a hunch that she wouldn't get him out of her house until he wanted to leave himself. She smiled at Shippou as he launched himself into her arms and gave him a big hug. "Hey Shippou-chan, sorry for not coming home last night."

He shook his head and held her tighter. "I'm just happy you're back. I didn't want to be alone again." He murmured.

Feeling her heart pinch at his words, she placed a kiss on his head and set him back down on the couch. "Did you eat?" She asked.

He nodded. "Yes. I made some ramen." He said with a grin and looked back over at the television as his anime came back on.

She nodded and made her way into the kitchen. She eyed her partner curiously as he began looking through her cupboards. "Can I help you find something?"

"Do you not have anything to drink?" He questioned, not turning to look at her.

"I have tea and juice…"

"No, something to _drink_." He stressed.

"Oh, no, I don't drink. Sorry." She replied, looking away as his sharp eyes turned on her.

Sesshoumaru felt his annoyance pulse for a second before he pushed it away. He looked at her position against the counter, uncertainty and confusion laced in her scent. Without realizing it, he crossed the kitchen until he was a step away from her. He reveled in how she inhaled at their proximity. "So innocent, Miko."

She blinked as his words filled her ears. She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "How long are you going to make fun of me for?"

He lifted a brow at her question. "Make fun of you?"

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about," She said, making the bold movement to meet his gaze. "Just like what I said back at the dock, you're either patronizing me, talking down to me, or you're making fun of me. Why do hate me so much?"

The inuyoukai was taken aback by her words. Is that what she thought? "Hate you?"

"Yeah, the only other possible reason I can think of is that you like me and are showing it like an elementary school little boy, which I really doubt." She glared at him. "So, what did I do to you?"

He leaned towards her and put his arm on either side of her, his hands resting on the counter. "You really want to know?"

Not backing down, nor letting her embarrassment get the better of her, she held his gaze. "Yeah, I do because I didn't do anything wrong."

"But you did," He began, inching his face closer to hers. "At first, I didn't like the fact that you replaced my partner, but I dealt with it. Also, when you first came around, I assumed that you were weak and troublesome. While the troublesome is still correct, you _have_ proved to be of some worth."

She blinked at him. "Are you giving me a compliment?"

He scoffed. "I don't give them out very often, so pay attention when you do get one," He looked at her seriously and then spoke his praise. "You did well today."

She searched his eyes to see if he was lying or toying with her for a moment. When she didn't see any deceit, she smiled with excitement and beamed up at him. "Ah! Thank you so much, Sesshoumaru! That really means a lot to me!"

The way her face lit up at such a small amount of words made him see her beauty up close. She was much prettier when she was smiling. Was he the reason she frowned more around him? Looking at her expression, his eyes taking in every detail from her sparkling blue eyes to her smiling pink lips, he thought that perhaps he would start to be nicer to her. His eyes remained on her lips, they looked soft, silky even, and they looked positively irresistible as they continued to smile.

Half aware of what he was doing, he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers.

A/N: **Loosely based off Episode #17: Cursed Ink of the Hell-Painter, and Episode #27 The Lake of the Evil Water God.**


	17. Shock

**DISCLAIMER: All Inuyasha goodness belongs to the amazing Takahashi-san!**

**A/N: I apologize to my readers for this abrupt chapter. Honestly, I lost my passion for this fanfic a long time ago, but I feel like finishing it is better than leaving it hanging. So, this story will be ending very soon. Like, the epilogue is probably the next chapter. Again, I'm really sorry for this.**

_**The Agency**_

_**By MissKatt**_

Chapter Sixteen: Shock

Kagome had no idea what to do. She had been thanking Sesshoumaru for complimenting her and now he was kissing her. She was frozen in her place, unable to make her body move as his surprisingly soft lips pressed against hers.

Reality hit him hard when she did nothing in return to his advance. He pulled away and looked off to the side as rejection stung his pride. He had never been in this predicament before so he was not sure how to react. Did he apologize? "I don't know what I was thinking, kissing someone like you." That was far from an apology.

Her brows knitted together in anger at his brash statement. "It's amazing how much you can change in a single moment. And excuse me for _making_ you kiss me!" She snapped sarcastically, using the back of her hand to wipe her lips.

His eyes narrowed at her action. "It won't happen again." He stated coldly before he walked past her and out the front door, leaving her alone in her kitchen.

She frowned as he left. What had just happened? She gingerly raised her fingertips to her tingling lips and touched them gently.

"Kagome, Kagome, come watch Scooby-Doo with me!" Shippou said, drawing her attention to him.

She smiled at the kit and made her way to the couch, sitting next to him as she watched the cartoon with him, happy for the distraction.

As she lay on her bed that night, she stared up at her ceiling as she thought about her unpredictable partner. He was rude, cold, and a man whore. She nodded firmly at that. He was always making fun of her, scolding her if she did something wrong, and pushing her innocent buttons to get a rise out of her. Truly a bully.

But, he was handsome, strong, and confident which were very attractive traits to her. Despite his cold attitude towards her, she trusted him to keep her safe if she were in trouble. She couldn't explain why exactly, but she thought back to their missions and gave a small smile as she realized that he had come to her aid when she screamed at the jewelry shop with Yura. He had come running in and, though he blamed her for starting it, picked her up when the hair was chasing after them. Then, he had used their bond to find her at the Frog Prince's house and helped her then too. And of course today he had run in and stopped the fake water God from hurting her.

She pursed her lips together when she thought of the Naraku and Midoriko incident. He had barged into the room to when he knew she was in danger. Plus, there was the next morning. He had never really stated why he had spent the night with her, only said that she had the Shikon no Tama and that she was Naraku's next target. Did he stay with her because he was worried Naraku would try something? Was he protecting her in her sleep? Why hadn't he just said that?

She blushed as she remembered what he _had_ insinuated, that they had…_sex_. They didn't of course, but the memory of him leaning towards her, his lips on her ear and then on her neck made a knot twist in her stomach. Her eyes widened slightly when a subtle throb made itself known between her legs.

Her face turned red when she realized what was going on with her. She was attracted to Sesshoumaru. No, she _liked_ Sesshoumaru. Taking it even further, she knew she _wanted_ him. Yes, she knew it when he kissed her. She wanted so much to kiss him back, but she was too nervous too. And scared. Very scared. She had never kissed anyone before and she had no idea what to do! What if she had kissed him back and he realized how bad it was? He would never let her live it down.

"It doesn't matter," She murmured pathetically. "He didn't mean to kiss me anyways. He regretted it soon after." Even with that said, it didn't help the throb between her legs. She covered her eyes with her forearm and silently cursed herself. She really, really wanted to kiss Sesshoumaru. She wanted to redeem herself so that he wouldn't regret it, but she knew she didn't have the strength nor courage to initiate it, especially how things had ended earlier.

She blinked and quickly sat up when she heard a knocking at her door. She glanced at her clock and saw that it was 10:37pm. Since she had started working at the Agency, she knew it could only been one person. Swallowing nervously, she quickly made her way to the door and opened it.

As soon as she opened the door, Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to say something about their next mission, but stopped abruptly when the scent of her arousal hit him. She was aroused and the scent was deliciously intoxicating. It didn't help that she was in short pajama shorts and a thin tank top. He could easily see himself tearing it apart from her body. He tried to keep his stoic mask in place, but his heart began hammering in his chest as his own loins tightened.

She shifted uncomfortably under his stare. "D-did you forget something?" She stammered.

His amber eyes watched the milky smooth skin of her face turn into a pretty hue of red as she blushed. Damn this innocent miko. Even the way she shifted from one foot to another was sexy. How did this happen? How could he possibly want her this much? She was just a weak human.

No.

He made his thoughts cease abruptly. She wasn't; and that was the problem. She was a strong female and miko and it enticed him. He had realized it when she fought against Naraku's puppet. The sheer power coming from it made his skin crawl in delight. It was a power he wished to dominate and make his own, but only in the most sexual way.

When he didn't reply, she fidgeted with the hem of her shirt. "Sesshoumaru?"

Oh, how sweet his name sounded when it rolled off her tongue. "Kagome." He couldn't stop his lips from saying her name and felt his chest swell when she shuddered visibly.

That was the second time he had said her name and the first time it sounded so sensual. Was it possible he wasn't disgusted with her? She took a step towards him, her courage the strongest it's ever been. She hesitantly reached up with a shaking hand and placed it on his arm.

Her skin was like fire against his. He wondered if he would get burned if their bodies were naked and bare against each other. Wait, did this mean she hadn't rejected him? At this discovery he put his own hand on hers, eyes staring down at her, daring her to do something.

She was always one to take his challenges. She took another hesitant step forward and swallowed nervously. "I'm sorry about earlier," She murmured. "I've never kissed someone before."

Her words filled his ears with understanding. "I will take away your right to say that." He growled and pressed his lips against hers once again.

She happily allowed it, enjoying the feel of his lips against her. She inhaled sharply when she felt his tongue dart out and run against her bottom one, making her lips part. She gave a soft mewl as his tongue met hers before exploring her mouth. Her hands moved to his chest and fisted his shirt.

Her mouth was so sweet and small; he felt as if he could devour her. However, when he felt her hands on his chest, he made himself pull away. He took a step back and put his hands on her shoulders. "Go get dressed." He ordered reluctantly.

She blinked and took a step back as insecurity took over her. Was it bad? Was he displeased? Ah! She was so stupid! "O-okay…" She muttered with a dejected tone.

He sighed at her reaction and stepped forward to place a quick kiss on her lips. "Do not over think it, Miko, we simply have a mission to get to," he let a smirk lift his lips. "We will continue this later, my untouched partner."

She bristled angrily at his words, much to the contrast of her bright blush. "Pfft, good luck with that, jerk." She snorted and quickly ran to her room.

He watched her go with a smirk. He would never tire of teasing her and he could not wait to _really_ tease her later.

"So, where are we going? What file is this?" Kagome asked, now dressed in black slacks and a pink blouse, and in the passenger seat of Sesshoumaru's car, all previous contact seemingly forgotten.

How did he tell her this without her completely freaking out? "It's Naraku," He began, tightening his hands on the steering wheel. "It seems he openly attacked someone."

She blinked. "What? Why would he do that if he knows I have the jewel?" She asked, looking down at her side that supposedly held the Shikon no Tama. Then she perked up a second. "Wait, was this really him or a puppet?"

"It was him." He answered.

"Ah! Then this is our chance to defeat him, Sesshoumaru! He's not hiding behind his puppet! Did you bring Tenseiga?"

His brow furrowed. "How do you know of Tenseiga?"

"Sango," She replied, unfazed by his irritation. "I know it let you down in the past, but you should still bring it with you, Sesshoumaru. It may be able to help! Especially help the person if they are dying! Who is the person anyways? Are they okay?"

He tightened his jaw. "He attacked your caretaker, Miko." He stated, letting his golden eyes glance at her as he drove to the shrine.

Cobalt eyes widened as his words sunk in. She lifted her hand to her racing heart. "K-Kaede-baachan?" She breathed. When he nodded, she shook her head rapidly as tears gathered in her eyes. "No…no! Why would he do that?! She has nothing to do with this, Sesshoumaru!"

The taiyoukai felt his chest constrict at her tears. Damn, now her tears were affecting him? What was the woman doing to him? "I know, Miko, but we believe he is using her to get to you."

"Is she okay? Is she still alive?" She asked desperately, her body turned towards him as he drove.

Her wide blue eyes stared at him helplessly and again he felt his chest tingle. "She is alive and well despite a shallow wound. He is holding her hostage, telling Miroku and Ayame that he is waiting for you."

"Then drive faster!" Kagome shouted at him, her bottom lip trembling.

"Calm down," He demanded. "We need to think of what we are going to do first. We can't just run in there blindly."

"The heck I can't! She is like a mother to me, Sesshoumaru! She raised me since I was five!" She cried, balling her hands into fists.

"I understand that, but we can't risk him obtaining the jewel."

"He can have the damn thing!" She cursed, chest heaving at the thought of Naraku hurting Kaede.

He sighed as he pulled to a stop outside the shrine steps. "Listen, him getting the jewel could be-" He stopped as he saw her bolt out of the car, running up the stairs as fast as she could, taking two at a time. "Miko!" He growled, he fumbled with his seatbelt before getting out of his car and bolting after her.

"Ah, ah, ah, I do not think so, Sesshoumaru," Naraku taunted, throwing up his barrier as soon as the black haired miko reached the top of the stairs and entered the shrine, causing Sesshoumaru to run into it with a growl.

"Naraku." He snarled, glaring at him as he showed himself, walking towards the stairs but staying safely behind his barrier. "Let down your barrier, you coward."

"What fun would it be if you joined us? I am looking forward to spending alone time with this one, especially after her threats against me." With that, he turned towards the miko as she almost reached her fallen mentor and grabbed a fist full of her hair, pulling her back towards him.

"Kaede-baachan!" She cried, reaching out to her. Before she made contact, she felt a firm grip on her hair pull her away from her mentor. "Let me go! I have to help her!"

"Oh, do not worry, I'll killed her after I kill you." He replied and then shot Sesshoumaru a smirk before running his hand down Kagome's body, making her shiver in disgust. He stopped when he reached her left side. "Ah, I feel it; the lulling power is calling to me!"

Sesshoumaru watched in horror as Naraku stabbed his hand into Kagome's side, her scream echoing in his ears just like Rin's had. He lurched at the barrier as he saw Naraku move his hand around in her flesh until he laughed and roughly pulled his hand out, a blood covered jewel now between his fingers.

"I have it," Naraku whispered to himself. "I finally have it." He roughly pushed Kagome away from him, letting her fall on to the cement.

"Kagome-chan," Kaede wheezed, crawling towards the woman as her blood seeped along her blouse.

Inuyasha ran up the shrine stairs as he and the rest of them finally arrived. He unsheathed Tessaiga and let it glow red before swinging it at the barrier, shattering it. Sesshoumaru wasted no time in hurrying to Naraku, poison whip already striking to attack, Inuyasha, Kouga, and Ayame a step behind him.

Naraku easily deflected them all, another cold laugh escaping him as the jewel turned black from his evil heart. "It is no use! I have won! I will take over this pathetic world and make it mine!" He shouted before swallowing the jewel.

As the jewel disappeared inside of him, his body began to contort and expand, taking on the shape of a large spider.

"Ladies, shall we?" Miroku asked, nodding at Hitomiko and Kikyou. Without hesitation, the three split up to three different points around Naraku and dropped down to their knees, murmuring the same prayer quickly. As they did, a shining blue light connected the three of them, creating a triangle around him.

"What is this?" Naraku snarled, looking at the small barrier around him. As he tried to step out of it with one of his eight legs, it shocked him, burning him with their holy power. "You think this can stop me?"

"It only has to stop you long enough!" Ayame shouted as she attacked. She had known that the three had been working on this for a while now for exactly this occasion.

Kouga joined his mate and together they dealt him a powerful punch. However, Naraku raised his legs and blocked them, using another to swing and hit them from the side. Kouga grabbed Ayame to him, taking the kick to protect her.

"Kouga!" The red head cried as she hovered over her fallen mate.

Inuyasha frowned as he looked at his coworkers and then at his sword. He couldn't use any attack with Tessaiga because he knew that he risked injuring them all in the confined space. With a frustrated growl, he sheathed Tessaiga and readied his claws, using his blood blades to attack, but Naraku hit him back.

Sesshoumaru felt his eyes bleed red, his markings turned jagged as the scent of Kagome's blood continued to fill his nose. Another partner dead. He failed to protect her like he failed to protect Rin. Why did he have this curse? And right when he was becoming aware that _might_ feel something for her.

"Get back." He commanded to the others, his youki flaring dangerously around him.

Inuyasha scoffed. "Keh, no way you're going to get all the credit for this, Sesshoumaru. We're all going to have a hand in defeating him."

"I said get back." He repeated, the ground indenting with every step he took, his youki breaking the ground beneath him. Without waiting for their answer, he charged at Naraku with every intent on tearing him apart with his claws.

"Sit! Everyone get down!"

Even though he was forced to the ground, he could not be mad. Instead, he was shocked, happy, and surprised all at once. She was alive and her voice soothed his raging anger. However, he processed her other words before he heard the THWANG of an arrow being released from its string. He covered his head as her arrow flied through and only looked up when he heard Naraku's scream. He watched as the hanyou wailed and crumpled to the floor, the shinning pink arrow sticking out from his chest and coating his body is a soft hue of pink.

"Kagome-chan!" Kaede called when the girl sank back down next to her. She had tried to stop her from pushing herself, but failed as she stood up and picked up Kaede's bow and arrow and fired. She knew she had put too much strain on her body and it was only proven when the girl fell to the floor. "Idiot child," She sighed lovingly and pet her hair. Still, she had hit Naraku and she could only hope her effort was not in vain. "Just hold in there."

"I will not," Naraku growled, forcing himself back to his feet. "be defeated! I have the jewel!"

"Sesshoumaru!" Miroku called, sweat beading around his forehead. "We can't hold this for much longer!"

Not letting his partner fail, Sesshoumaru leapt to his feet and charged at Naraku again. Using his claws, he shoved his hand into his chest and pulled out the jewel. He felt the jewel's evil promises, the power begging him to use him, but he would not be swayed. After that, he let his fingers glow with his whip and swiftly decapitated him. With the jewel unable to heal him back together and the reiki from Kagome's arrow still embedded in him, his body began to burn away, turning to ash before them.

"Kagome-chan?" Kaede asked, shaking the girl slightly.

Fearing the worst, Sesshoumaru turned towards them and quickly made his way over there. He lifted the still miko up into a sitting position and looked down at her. "Kagome," he said softly. He frowned down at the wound in her side and lowered his free hand to cover it, trying to stop the blood from seeping out of her. "Kagome."

Her eyes fluttered open a bit. She smiled weakly up at him. "I like when you say my name." She whispered.

He let a small smirk tilt his lips. "Don't get used to it."

"Jerk." She murmured before her eyes slid shut again.

He would have panicked if it not for the faint heart beat that was still audible.


End file.
